<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes of Olympus: Sex Stories by palikateno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329179">Heroes of Olympus: Sex Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palikateno/pseuds/palikateno'>palikateno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Competition, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Gangbang, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Lube, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Visions, Voyeurism, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palikateno/pseuds/palikateno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do horny demigods spend their time between and during quests? (smut)</p><p>Requests and Pairings are open!</p><p>Currently on The Son of Neptune.</p><p>Crossposted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Drew Tanaka/Muffy, Annabeth Chase/Jake Mason/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll/Sherman Yang, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Leo Valdez/Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll/Trixie, Drew Tanaka/Leo Valdez, Drew Tanaka/Malcolm Pace/Connor Stoll/Sherman Yang, Jason Grace/Drew Tanaka, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez/Medea, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Thalia Grace/Leo Valdez, Khione/Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Babette, Leo Valdez/Bambi, Nico di Angelo/Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Connor Stoll, Piper McLean/Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean/Babette, Piper Mclean/Phoebe, Piper Mclean/Travis Stoll/Leo Valdez/Damien White/Mitchell, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Jason Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Jason Grace/Candy, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Thalia Grace/Jason Grace, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Piper Mclean/Babette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jason is welcomed to Camp Half Blood (Drew x Jason)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason is introduced to camp half-half blood for the first time, where Drew gives him a welcome he'll never forget.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason just arrived at camp half-blood, but he was still somewhat confused. Only a few minutes ago he was at the grand canyon, and he couldn't remember why he was there in the first place.</p><p>Its not all bad though, apparently the prettiest girl in the bus was his girlfriend. how did that even happen? Did they ever kiss? Did they go even further? What if they did and now he completely forgot it?</p><p>He realised Annabeth was talking to him, and he must've blanked out.</p><p>'Jason?', she looked at him</p><p>'Yes sorry, what did you say?'</p><p>'Drew is going to take you to the camp director Chiron, in the big house"</p><p>Jason looked to his left and saw Drew. She was pretty, no doubt about it, but probably not as hot as Piper.</p><p>'This way sweetie!' She laced her arm through Jason's, and began walking him to the Big house. It took a few minutes to get there, and Jason couldn't help sneaking a look at her every now and then. She smelled amazing, and he felt compelled to look at her every time she moved. 'Here we are!' She exclaimed.</p><p>Jason did feel kind of uncomfortable though. He was still technically Piper's boyfriend, so he can't just betray Piper like that, even if he doesn't remember their relationship. He tried to let go of her hand,</p><p>'Look, I appreciate-' He tried to say, but she interrupted him</p><p>'Is it that girl I saw you with?' Drew pouted, figuring out what he was going to say. 'Please don't tell me you're dating her!'</p><p>'Um..' He shied away his eyes, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, she calmed herself down. He was worried she'd get mad. She held his face with her hands, and pulled it towards her until he was staring at her.</p><p>'Look sweetie,' she said calmly, 'do you know who I am? My mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and sex. I understand that you want to be with whats-her-name, but a girl like her probably had much more experience before you, do you think you'd be able to please her on your first try?' Jason felt himself being pulled by Drew's words, and he heard reason in them, unaware she was charmspeaking.</p><p>'No, I guess..' he began.</p><p>'Exactly! So don't you think you need to at least practice with someone before you embarrass yourself?' She brought her other arm down, and began sliding it up his crotch, making him feel a tingle.</p><p>'I guess that makes sense.' He could feel his dick began to poke against the fabric of his jeans.</p><p>'Come with me then!' She said smiling, giving him a light kiss, surprising him. She took him to the back of the big house, where there were no windows, and bushes and trees were on the other side, covering them from prying eyes. Drew bent down on both knees, resting them on the soft grass. She pulled down his pants, exposing his hard 8 inch dick.</p><p>'Oh!' She exclaimed, 'It's bigger than most people I've fucked.'</p><p>'So it's a good siz-?' He was about to finish, when she took half of it in her mouth at once. 'Oh fuck!' He tried to hold back a moan. Drew was sucking his dick so quickly, her tongue moving in a way that clearly indicated she did this before. Jason felt he would barely last 10 seconds. Lucky for him, she stopped for a bit, leaving his cock covered in her saliva.</p><p>'Most demigods have it above-average, being descendent from the gods and all that.' She taught him 'But I'm betting your parent must be very important, if it's like this.' She began taking off her shirt and bra, showing off her tits, easily counting as D cup. 'Like what you see?' She asked, cupping her boobs and looking up at him with a seductive face.</p><p>Jason couldn't handle it any more. Without answering, he kicked his pants off of his feet and kneeled down to her, sucking and kissing her boobs, making her giggle. He continued sucking at them, and gently pinched them 'Mmm, just like that sweetie,' she said, holding back a moan. Jason started to instinctively move upwards, first to her neck, and then to her lips. He pressed his tongue against hers, trying to please her as much as possible.</p><p>'Y... You like that ... baby?' He tried to say, but she kept pushing his head back to her lips, adamantly kissing him.</p><p>'Please, just fuck me already!' Drew whined. He pulled her shorts from her legs so fast that Drew fell on her back, accidentally giving him a view of her glistening pussy behind her underwear. It was so wet Jason could practically see through her panties, and so it didn't take long for him to move it aside and stick his cock in. He began thrusting as fast as he can, determined to make her come. He saw her lower her hand to her clit, rubbing it furiously.</p><p>Jason lied back onto Drew, missionary style, so he could go back to kissing her neck and tits, giving them a light squeeze. He started pushing his cock in faster. 'YES BABY!' Drew screamed, 'JUST LIKE THAT'. He felt her begin to shiver, until all at once she erupted with cum, drowning his dick with so much force it practically pushed it out, making him cum on Drew's stomach and boobs.</p><p>Jason collapsed onto the ground next to Drew, trying to regain her breath. 'That was amazing,' Drew purred, kissing him once more.</p><p>'Yeah,' Jason agreed, 'Good thing I didn't come in you though'.</p><p>'Oh that wouldn't have mattered, when the camp was moved here, an anti-pregnancy spell was placed within the borders. Even Chiron knows that Demigods have a higher Libido than most mortals, and are usually more horny, you'll begin to feel it when you get settled'</p><p>'Huh. Well, do you think Piper would like this?'</p><p>'Who? Oh yeah sure.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fun in the armory (Annabeth x Piper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Piper realises her entire life with Jason has been an illusion, Annabeth cheers her up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Drew took Jason away, Piper was pretty mad that another girl was able to act that way towards her and her boyfriend. She was going to stop her or something, but Annabeth held her back. Anyways, Annabeth was already giving Piper a tour, showing her all around the camp, from the cabins, to the beach, to the wood. However, Piper felt Annabeth's heart was not in the tour.</p><p>'Hey Annabeth, even with all the cool stuff you mentioned, why does it feel like you don't like the camp?'</p><p>'Yeah, I'm sorry for being dull on the tour. My boyfriend, Percy, went missing 3 days ago, and I can't stop thinking about him.'</p><p>'Oh' Piper realised why Annabeth has been acting kind of mad. 'How long have you been together?'</p><p>'We were a thing since August 18'</p><p>'Oh thats cool, that's when I met Jason.'</p><p>'About that..' Annabeth started walking to the armory, gesturing for piper to follow, 'Your memories of Jason aren't real, they were all in the mist'</p><p>'I know you keep saying that, but I've known Jason for 4 months!' Annabeth opened the door to the armory and let Piper in. Annabeth answered:</p><p>'Where is he from? Did you ever notice his tattoo? Whats his last name?' Thats when it dawned on Piper, she doesn't know the answer to any of these questions. Her memory of Jason really wasn't real. She collapsed onto the floor of the armory, and began to cry.</p><p>'Is that why you brought me here? So no one would see me cry?'</p><p>'I'm sorry Piper, I understand this must be hard on you. Did you have nice moments together?' Piper sniffled,</p><p>'There was this one time, where we climbed to the roof of the school, and danced, and kissed ... That was my first kiss, and it wasn't even real!'</p><p>Piper looked up to Annabeth to see what she would say, she didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't Annabeth leaning down to her to kiss her lightly. Annabeth quickly stood back up.</p><p>'Well at least now you had a proper first kiss...' She said. Piper's mind was blank though, she just kissed a girl for the first time! Technically, she just kissed a person for the first time! She kept looking at Annabeth, who quickly went from smiling to fear. 'Oh, oh, I'm so sorry! I thought this would just make you feel-' Piper interrupted her:</p><p>'It did, thank you.' She stood up, wiping off what remained of her tears, and pressed her lips onto Annabeth's passionately. Although Annabeth was surprised at first, she kissed her back, much to Piper's delight. They continued like this for about 30 seconds before Piper ran out of Breath and had to gasp for air. However, She kissed right back, this time pushing her tongue into Annabeth's mouth, pressing on and around it.</p><p>Instinctively, Annabeth pressed her tongue back, as if in a fight for dominance between their mouths. But in the end, Annabeth appeared to lose. And as if in a surrender, Annabeth moved back and asked seductively,</p><p>'How about we move on to a proper first time?' Annabeth moved her mouth downwards, to Piper's neck, kissing her lightly multiple times, in different spots, and licking and breathing over Piper's neck in between. This just about did it for Piper, whose pleasure she can no longer contain.</p><p>'Ohh,' she moaned, 'Don't stop!' But it was clear Annabeth was not planning too. In fact, Piper could feel Annabeth tugging on her jacket, motioning her to take it off.</p><p>Piper responded, sliding the Jacket off of her easily, and in another breath, took off the t-shirt she was wearing under it, leaving only a spandex sports bra between her and Annabeth. Annabeth moved her hands behind Piper's bra to unhook them, but Piper held back and hesitated.</p><p>'Is something wrong?' Asked Annabeth.</p><p>'I've ... I've never shown this to anyone,' mumbled piper shyly. Annabeth realised what piper must be feeling.</p><p>'Ok, how about I show you mine first, so that you feel more comfortable?' Piper nodded. Annabeth pulled up her orange camp half-blood T-shirt and jeans, letting piper see her white bra and underwear. She then slowly unclasped her bra, with a clear click sound, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. Piper couldn't help but stare, Annabeth looked so pretty, her slightly tanned skin glowing under the lantern above, and her curvy D cup boobs, bounced into each other when she took off the bra, making piper wet. 'Now you,' Annabeth said calmly.</p><p>'Ok,' Piper breathed hard, unzipping her bra from the back, then holding it and moving it to the side</p><p>'Oh wow,' gasped Annabeth, 'I don't know what you are worried about, you look so good!'</p><p>'Really?' Asked Piper, she wasn't used to being called pretty after Drew's mocking, and before her Isabel from wilderness school.</p><p>'Definitely! What size are they?'</p><p>'C', mumbled Piper, 'Not as nice as yours'</p><p>'No!' Disagreed Annabeth, 'I bet boys will love them'. Annabeth then moved a step closer to Piper, giving her a soft kiss first, and moved her hand to Piper's nipples, giving them a soft pinch. Piper gasped, feeling like she was in heaven.</p><p>'You pleasured me enough, now it's your turn' Piper smirked seductively, pushing Annabeth back to the wood wall, and lowering her hand between her legs. She slid Annabeth's underwear to the side, and stuck in her index finger, already feeling Annabeth's wetness on it. She began slowly pushing it in and out, and knew that she was doing a good job as she could hear Annabeth breath hard, trying to contain herself. She then moved her free thumb up to Annabeth's clit, and began rubbing it, knowing that would be it for her.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt cum gush down to her hand, and heard Annabeth slow her breath.</p><p>'Oh that was great!' Exclaimed Annabeth</p><p>'You're not done yet..' Piper teased. She sat down and pulled off her faded jeans and underwear at the same time, kicking it away. She opened her legs to Annabeth, showing off her pussy with a light bush above it. 'I didn't cum yet, so you're going to have to make me'. Annabeth smiled, and she crawled down to Piper teasingly, playing around, licking her thighs, her legs, and around her pussy. 'FUCK JUST DO IT ALREADY!' Screamed Piper, desperate to come.</p><p>Here, Annabeth took katropis, still sheathed, from the table, and began thrusting the handle in to Piper. her tits jiggling every time she pushed the handle in. Piper couldn't handle seeing Annabeth like this, expertly pleasing her. She collapsed to the ground, squirting all over Annabeth's face. She shuffled next to Annabeth.</p><p>'That was amazing!' Piper said, while licking the cum off Annabeth's face.</p><p>'I don't think I ever came so much!' Giggled Annabeth, kissing her.</p><p>They lied down next to each other, exhausted.</p><p>'If this is what camp half blood is like, I think I will enjoy it'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introduction to Toys (Piper x Rachel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rachel helps Piper prepare for her quest with Jason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper just woke up from her dream, and was coming to terms that life at Camp Half-Blood is going to be weird. First Annabeth fucks her with a knife handle that turns out to belong to Helen of Troy, then an Oracle in Hera's cabin gets possessed. Add on top all the nightmares, and Piper wasn't sure how she would spend the rest of camp.</p><p>She was still on the nurses bed in the Big house. Rachel was next to her on a stool, along with a hundred-eyed man Rachel called Argus guarding the door. Rachel was currently explaining what Piper missed, how the person who possessed her was Hera, and how Jason got a vision of her at the same time.</p><p>'He had to leave though, cause Annabeth had an idea on getting his memory back using the Hypnos cabin.' Jason had been here? Piper was surprised he cared that much, even if he didn't really know her. She's still holding out hope that their relationship was real, and that Jason still likes her. Piper looked up and noticed that Rachel must've sensed her change in emotions</p><p>'I can tell you have feelings for Jason, and I'm sure he likes you back. Actually, I'm pretty sure the fact that you both got a vision means that whatever happens, you guys are meant to work together, which would give you a lot of time to do it.'</p><p>'Do what?' Piper was confused.</p><p>'You know,' Rachel answered slyly, making a circle with her hand and putting a finger through it. 'sex!'</p><p>'Oh.' Piper was surprised that people in this camp were so forward. Back in wilderness school, this was considered very taboo.</p><p>'Yeah! Haven't you been fucked before?'</p><p>'Never with a boy' muttered Piper shyly, remembering her intense session with Annabeth</p><p>'Oh you poor girl! It feels great!'</p><p>'Please don't make fun of me!' Piper begged.</p><p>'Oh no i wasn't making fun of you! You don't understand.' Rachel smiled, 'I'm going to help you!' She winked at her, then walked over to Argus and talked with him for a bit. Piper couldn't tell what exactly she was saying though. Eventually, she must've convinced him to go away.</p><p>'Now that he's gone...' Rachel said, taking out a black strap-on she must've hidden from behind a couch, 'Its time for you to see what a good fuck feels like! I've been using this bad boy ever since I swore off boys to become the oracle.' Piper smiled, the strap-on looked pretty big, almost 9 inches, she wondered what it would feel like? She began sliding off her Jeans and underwear, and moved her legs to the side of the bed, giving Rachel a good luck at her already-dripping and hairy cunt. Meanwhile, Rachel was closing the white Nurses curtain surrounding them, making sure nobody would see them.</p><p>'Oh no Piper, I can't just put this into you now, don't you know it needs to get wet first?' She asked in a fake tone. As if in a demonstration, she took probably 3 inches in one go and took it right back out, leaving it dripping with saliva. 'Now it's your turn'</p><p>Piper opened her mouth wide. She wondered how much she'd be able to take in. Rachel slowly began putting it in, until Piper felt the dildo touch the back of her mouth. She tried to get as much spit on it as possible, so she took her tongue and began dragging it around the dildo, trying to touch every single part of it. Rachel began to move in it and out, starting slowly at first, and getting faster over time. Piper's eyes rolled up. 'You like that? You like taking it all in?'</p><p>'Yessgh, yess igh do' Piper nodded, trying to talk while sucking at the same time, until Rachel finally took it all out, letting saliva fall off the dildo and into her's and Piper's t-shirts.</p><p>'Oh no!' Rachel Feigned surprise. 'I completely ruined our clothes!' She put the strap-on down and began pulling at the hem of her orange t-shirt.</p><p>'I guess we have to take them off.' Piper played along, pulling her t-shirt over her head. Covering her eyes for a bit. When she got her T-shirt off, she saw Rachel, already topless, with her perky B-cups already erect, and her hair sprayed across her head.</p><p>'No bra?' She asked her</p><p>'It's more comfortable' Answered Rachel. She moved to Piper's ear and whispered 'And more hot'. She began nibbling Piper's ear, giving it a soft tingle, then she gave her a soft kiss, and took off her short shorts, strapping on the dildo. 'Are you ready?' She asked Piper. Piper took the dildo and stuck it in herself, 'Don't make me wait.' She smirked.</p><p>Rachel began thrusting her hips forward, sticking the dildo deep into Piper, still on the bed. Piper screamed, 'OH FUCK! I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE THIS GOOD! DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING!' Piper's body was exploding in pleasure, every part of her wanting more. She began moving her legs in sync with Rachel, trying to get as much in as possible. She was enjoying the view of Rachel's cute white body, her red hair wildly swinging around.</p><p>Piper couldn't hold it anymore, she came so much that she squirted some into Rachel's face. Piper stood up to her to lick it off.</p><p>'mmmm' Rachel said, clearly enjoying it. Piper realised Rachel didn't come yet, and so she to return the favor. She bent her knees until she was kneeling on the ground, and took off Rachel's strap on and threw it away. She now had a good look at Rachels trimmed pussy, so wet she could practically taste her juices. But first, Piper thought, she should give her a tease.</p><p>She started kissing Richels leg's, giving them short soft kisses, and breathing on them in between. Then she moved upwards to her thighs, doing the same there. Rachel moaned slightly. Piper moved onto Rachel's pussy, giving it short soft licks, to tease her, she would also lick around the clit, making sure not to touch it, to taste her as much as possible.</p><p>Rachel couldn't handle this anymore though, and Piper felt her hand push her head deeper into her cunt, Piper was happy to oblige, she dove her tongue as deep as she could into Rachel, making sure she moves her tongue as much as possible. This went on for a few minutes, until Piper felt Rachel Shudder, and a wave of cum splashed into Piper's face and mouth.</p><p>Piper quickly stood up and kissed Rachel, giving her a taste of her own cum. They moved their tongues around, tasting as much of the cum as they can, until they both swallowed.</p><p>They both collapsed onto the nurse's bed, their legs intertwined, and their heads rested on each other's</p><p>'How was that?' Asked Rachel</p><p>'Fantastic' Piper shuddered, reliving the experience. 'I can't wait to do it with the real thing!' She giggled</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Snow Queen (Khione x Leo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After millennia of sexual frustration, Khione thinks Leo would be the perfect demigod to help her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was getting bored in Boreas's Castle. Because of his fire powers, he had to wait outside while Jason and Piper get to actually speak with the god of the North winds. He tried making conversation with Cal, but as it turns out, being only able to speak in 2-syllable words is difficult. So he just leaned against the cold ice wall, and practiced his morse code on his the wall behind him.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt his finger get stuck to the wall, and couldn't remove it. He tried to turn around to pull it out, but realised his back was also stuck, effectively trapping him. He started getting worried. He was about to turn to Cal to get him to help, but couldn't find him. He felt the ice wall grow onto his hands and legs, holding them like handcuffs, until he could only move his head.</p><p>Suddenly, he saw Khione coming down from the top of the stairs at the edge of the hallway, wearing nothing but white lingerie and a semi-transparent cape, giving Leo a full view of her cleavage. She still, like always, managed to pull off looking scary and hot at the same time, and Leo could feel himself getting hard just by looking at her.</p><p>'Hello Leo,' she said coldly. 'I've noticed that you seem to be attracted to me. Luckily for you, My father has not allowed me to sleep with anyone for milennia, and I have become what you would call extremely horny. Heroes no longer visit my father, and my demigod brothers are too stupid to please anyone. Thankfully I am a goddess, and so I can be in multiple places at once, so your friends still think I am with them'</p><p>Leo was confused, does Khione want sex? This must be the happiest day of his life!</p><p>'Umm sure!' He started</p><p>'I did not give you permission to speak.' She hissed. Leo stayed silent, scared of angering the goddess. 'Good, now let's begin, and don't you dare come before me!' She threatened him.</p><p>Suddenly, Leo and Khione's clothes disappeared, leaving his 7 inch dick in full view of her. Without warning, she turned behind him, exposing her exposed bubble butt to Leo, and pushed it against his dick, then sliding it up and down, letting it massage her while Leo was still stuck to the wall. Her ass was so cold it made Leo even harder, and turned him on more. 'Ahh, it has been a while since I have done anything like this' she confessed.</p><p>Khione must've gotten bored of the tease, so she pushed her pussy deep into Leo's shaft with so much forced that his back was being held against the ice wall behind him, tickling him and giving him goosebumps. That didn't stop Khione though, she kept moving her pussy deeper and deeper in. Her pussy was so tight that Leo had no problem telling that it's been a while since she'd be fucked. Leo did not know how he was going to last longer than her, cause here he was fucking not only the hottest person he probably ever saw, but a goddess as well. How the hell was he supposed to make her come!</p><p>Slowly, he felt his arms, legs, and back release from the wall. 'This isn't enough! Give me MORE!' Khione moaned</p><p>'Oh um, what do you want me to do?' Leo asked, starting to move his hips in coordination with Khione</p><p>'I don't care!' She screamed 'Just make it feel good!' She ordered, practically begging. In response, Leo took her cock out of her</p><p>'What the fuck are you doing! Why did you take it out!' Leo could see her wanting more, but he wasn't planning on using his dick, because if he did, he would almost definitely come first, which isn't good. He pushed Khione down to the ground so that her knees would touch the floor, then he went down as well, and pushed his tongue into her cunt.</p><p>Leo kept going, he was licking every part of her like a dog, and just like her, he wanted more. She was so cold, but tasted like mint, and Leo found that he couldn't stop himself from licking. He decided to go a step further, and so he brought his mouth lower, and began licking her clit. 'OHHHH YESSS!' Khione moaned. Leo could feel her shudder, so he kept going. He even brought his hand up so that he could finger her clit.</p><p>This kept going until Khione came and squirted all over Leo's face, so he stopped giving her head and began licking her cum off of his face. Khione turned to face him, and realised he was still hard. She smiled: 'I think the hero deserves a reward for making me come.' She held her D-cup tits by her hands and held them next to Leo's dick, and she began thrusting them up and down. They were so cold and pleasing that Leo came after only a few seconds. He relaxed, until he realised that the cum landed on Khione's face. 'Tsk tsk tsk' She tutted. 'You made a mess! Clean it up!' She ordered him.</p><p>Leo winced, but didn't want to displease the goddess. He went to her face and began licking the cum off, trying carefully not to swallow it, hoping he might be able to kiss the goddess and give it to her. But she seemed to be on to his plan, so when he finally licked it all off, she said: 'Now swallow it' Leo hesitated, then gulped. 'Good demigod!' she smiled, then gave her a kiss.</p><p>Suddenly, she disappeared, and Leo found himself clothed again in the castle, with Cal on his left. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, with the only evidence he had of the exchange now being his memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alone time (Jason x Piper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finally having some time alone, Jason and Piper confront each other about their relationship, which leads to a wild night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was lying down with Piper in an abandoned car factory in Detroit, waiting for Leo to fix Festus. He turned to piper, who clearly looks in pain after falling dozens of feat from the sky.</p><p>'You look better,' He told her</p><p>'Oh my ankle? Yeah it's getting -'</p><p>'I didn't mean your ankle, I mean you. You look much hotter without all the makeup and stuff you had when you were claimed.' Piper blushed.</p><p>'Thank you, Jason' She said, 'But I feel like we need to discuss what we are...'</p><p>'Yeah, um, I don't remember anything you said we did in Wilderness School, so, do we reset or something?'</p><p>'I guess, but that is if you still want to be my boyfriend.' Jason was offended by the question:</p><p>'Of course I want to stay your boyfriend! You're hot, smart, stro-' He was interrupted by piper kissing him. He was surprised at first, but he pretty soon kissed her back. He could feel himself getting hard, his dick pushing against his pants. Piper clearly noticed this too, and she began running her hand over his tent. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked her.</p><p>'Jason, I've been waiting for this since we met!' She said excitingly, and pulled down Jason's pants and underwear, letting his 8 inch dick spring out to her. Piper smiled, and began stroking his shaft. 'I had now idea it would be this big!' She giggled. Meanwhile, Jason was taking off his and Piper's shirts, as well as her bra. He held her now free C-cup tits with his hands, licking his lips.</p><p>He brought his head down to Piper's boobs, and began licking her nipples, moving the left and right ones. Piper moaned gently, and he could feel her speed up her strokes. He moved his mouth up to Piper's neck, gently nibbling it, while pinching her nipples with his hands. 'You are such a fucking tease Jason! Get to my pussy now!' Jason was only too happy to oblige. He moved his dick away from piper, and slid her pants off, revealing her lack of underwear.</p><p>'Wow Piper, you're such a slut'</p><p>'I know, I slept with Rachel and Annabeth at camp. But from now on, I'm your slut.' She carefully spread her legs, so as not to injure her ankle, letting Jason practically see inside her glistening wet cunt. He crawled to her, until his face was a mere millimetres away from her. The blonde slowly began licking the outskirts of her cunt, giving Piper slow and long shivers of pleasure. He could feel she wanted him to go all in, but he was not going to give her the satisfaction. He continued licking Piper sparingly, until she couldn't take it anymore, and pushed his head into her cunt. Jason's tongue was forced onto Piper's clit, and he began tasting her juices. 'Oh, gods!' She screamed, 'Just like that!' The Cherokee pushed him even further in, limiting his ability to breath. Nonetheless, he kept going, and even stuck two fingers into her Pussy, making her moan in pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly, Piper came and squirted all over Jason's face, leaving him drowning in her cum.</p><p>'Tsk tsk tsk Piper' He tutted, 'You should know better than to cum before me. As a punishment, I think you have to clean this mess up.' Piper blushed, still tired from her intense orgasm. But Jason sat next to her, putting his face next to her shoulder, making it free to lick off. She gently began licking the cum off of him, massaging his face with her tongue. When she was done, she swallowed, and kissed Jason. 'Good job Pipes' He said, 'But I still didn't cum, and I would hate having to stay hard the entire trip.'</p><p>Piper smiled,</p><p>'I guess I'll have to solve that too then.' She held his cock with her hands, and stuffed it into her mouth, taking in about half of it at once. She bobbed her mouth on it, getting faster and faster, until she took in almost the entire length. Jason, meanwhile, was in heaven. He put his hands on her head, pushing her in further and encouraging her to keep going. He could feel her tongue hugging his dick, and curving around it while she sucked him.</p><p>'Shit I'm gonna come!' Jason announced, preparing himself</p><p>'On my tits Jason,' Piper pleaded, taking her mouth out of Jason's shaft to position herself in front of him better. Sure enough, Jason opened his eyes to see his cum all over Piper's boobs. He collapsed next to her, and licked his cum off of her, kissing her in between licks. He sat next to her for a while, and they just kissed, until Jason realised he was hard again.</p><p>'We still haven't got to the main event Pipes.' He said, moving in front of piper so he could position his shaft in front of her cunt. He then quickly pushed it in as fast as he could, excited to get started. Piper screamed,</p><p>'OH FUCK JASON! KEEP GOING! IT FUCKING HURTS BUT DON'T STOP!' Jason kept going, his dick pounding into her pussy, stopping at her G-spot. He knew it wouldn't be long until both of them came. He pinched Piper's butt, and lifted her up against the wall, while he kept fucking her. Eventually, Piper came, her cum pouring on Jason's cock. Jason too, could not handle Piper's juices, and so he too pulled out and came on Piper's face. She even opened her mouth to taste some of it. 'Yum,' she went, before she collapsed in pleasure.</p><p>Jason lied next to her. He finally fucked the girl of his dreams. What now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sorceress (Jason & Leo x Medea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea charmspeaks Leo and Jason into fucking her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was walking around this nifty underground store with Jason and Piper. This nice lady called Medea was showing them around, and introducing them to a lot of cool stuff. Leo was especially impressed the by armoured forge H-2000 that Hephaestus made. He could hear Piper trying to say something, but she was more like a muffled voice at the back of his head.</p><p>Meanwhile, Medea was giving a big speech on how she was actually a victim in the stories, and how her husband Jason betrayed her.</p><p>'Don't listen to her!' Leo could hear Piper beg, 'She's a nympho who manipulates people to do what she wants!'</p><p>Piper's charmspeak got a hold of Leo, and he began listening to her more, but Medea realised this and began walking them to a different floor, named 'pleasure'. It contained everything from sex toys, to dungeons, and mannequins. She knew it would stun the boys, and while they were still recuperating from her shock, she said,</p><p>'What of your quest, boys? And my price is so easy. Did you know this fountain is magic? If a woman were to be thrown into it, even if she's been fucked to insanity, she would pop back out not pregnant— All I ask is that you fuck me here now, as I haven't been properly pleasured for millennia.'</p><p>'Don't do it guys!' Piper asked tentatively</p><p>'Don't worry Piper, this is how we can get coach Hedge back, what harm can it do?' Leo responded. He didn't understand that Medea was probably planning on fucking him to sleep then kill him.</p><p>'You see, the boy understands!' Medea purred. 'As a reward, I'll make him pleasure me first!' She snapped her fingers and her clothes suddenly melted off, reminding Leo of Khione. She had beautiful D-cup boobs that despite Medea's age, didn't sag at all. Her pussy was shaven into a landing strip, and despite spending all this time underground, she was very evenly tanned. She beckoned Leo forwards with her finger, and Leo looked down and realised that he too was naked, his 7 inch hard cock visible to everyone.</p><p>'No Leo, please don't!' Piper mumbled, her charmspeak not enough to change Leo's mind. He walked forward to Medea, who went down on her knees, and began titty-fucking him with his boobs, she would move them up and down, leaving the tip of his cock open, so she licked it with her mouth. Leo began thrusting his shaft in sync with her, and sped up until Medea forwent using her boobs, and rather just sucked his cock. She was a master at it, sometimes licking only Leo's tip, giving him a tingle, while other times she would take his entire length, requiring her to deepthroat it.</p><p>Medea eventually stopped, chocking on what was left of her saliva and Leo's cum. She then pushed him into the fountain, letting the water cover him as he lied down on his back. She then sat on his face, giving him a nice view of her wet pussy and ass before she sat down. Once she did though, Leo made it his mission to try and please the sorceress as much as possible. He began to furiously lick her without pattern, and not knowing if he was touching her pussy or clit. Something must've worked though, since he could heal her moaning.</p><p>Meanwhile, the witch was signalling for Jason to join, who under her charmspeak, was at no position to refuse. He began walking towards her, much to Piper's dismay, as she was trying to hold back tears. As he walked, his clothes disappeared too, letting his dick swing up to its full 8 inches.</p><p>'Oh you poor thing!' Medea said kindly, holding his shaft with her hand and gently stroking it 'You must've been so horny seeing me like this, it must've killed you to just watch' Jason nodded. 'Well no more, sweet Jason' she purred before also taking in his dick with her mouth, while still standing over Leo.</p><p>She began moving her back forwards and backwards to properly suck Jason, which let the fountain water slide down her back onto Leo's face, which mixed nicely with the taste of Medea's juices. She also put more force onto Leo, causing his head to go further down into the water. Jason also stepped in the water while he was still getting the blowjob, which let the cold water wash over him like it did Medea and Leo. Leo could tell that Jason was enjoying the blowjob too, as he could hear him moan. Meanwhile, Piper was still watching from outside the fountain, stunned and unaware of what to do. She couldn't help but feel slightly horny at the sight of her boyfriend getting a blowjob from another girl, and even put an arm down her pants to gently finger herself.</p><p>Finally, Medea got up and stopped sucking Jason, giving Leo a chance to breathe, he readjusted himself so that his head would be more above water and would feel more comfortable. The sorceress then turned around to face Leo, stomach down, and adjusted her tight cunt into his dick, and began jumping on him cowgirl-style. At the same time, she took Jason's penis back into her mouth, and continued his blowjob, much to his delight. It felt even better now that she was jumping on Leo's shaft, as Jason could feel his dick move around from the top to the bottom of Medea's mouth repeatedly. Piper, ever the voyeur, began masturbating even faster, to the point that she removed her pants and shifter her panties to make it easier.</p><p>After a while, Medea told Leo to take his dick out, so that Jason could fuck her. Leo obliged, and shifted slightly so that he could bury his head in her tits, which were big enough to bury him to the nose, and began motorboating her. Right then, Jason, who was dipping his cock in the water for lube, stuck it into Medea, causing her to scream in surprise</p><p>'OH OOOOOH FUCK YEAH!' She screamed 'FUCK ME LIKE MY JASON NEVER DID!' After a while, Leo, who was still buried in her tits, decided to try to stuff his dick into Medea as well. It took some tries, but eventually, both Leo's and Jason's cocks were fucking Medea in turn like clockwork. This was what pushed her to the edge that she came and squirted all over the fountain, causing them to come as well.</p><p>Piper, who was still masturbating to the scene, realised that this is when Medea would strike, and that if she doesn't do anything now, Jason and Leo would probably die. She knew she couldn't compete against Medea's no pregnancy fountain, and so the only thing she could do is offer up her asshole</p><p>'Hey boys!' She shouted to Jason and Leo, slapping her butt, 'Who wants a piece of this ass?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dove (Jason & Leo x Piper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Piper realises what Medea was up to, she distracts the two boys enough to get them to fuck her instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: READ IT FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T YET.</p><p>'Who wants a piece of this ass?' Piper charmspoke, bending downwards so that her butt would perk up, and Leo and Jason would see her asshole from the fountain. Her charmspeaking must've worked, as the boys's cocks soon bolted upright, and left Medea in the fountain to re-satisfy their urges.</p><p>Jason got to Piper first, and he took some lube from a shelf nearby, and squeezed the bottle, causing the lube to drip onto his dick and Piper's ass. He began to stroke his dick, spreading the lube across it evenly, intoxicated in anticipation of fucking his girlfriend's ass. Leo, meanwhile, who just caught up, pushed Piper down until she was fours, and lied down next to her, so that he could put his hands on Piper's ass and caress it. This moved the lube around her butt, as well as Leo's hand, so he brought his hand down to her asshole, and stuck is hand inside. Piper jolted, the feeling was very different from normal sex, and if a finger could do this, she wondered how an entire cock will feel.</p><p>Jason, who must've gotten mored of masturbating to Piper's ass, decided to finally fuck her, so he pushed Leo's hand away, and got his shaft seated into Piper's virgin asshole. It was much tighter than her pussy, and it hugged and gripped his cock every time he moved it deeper in, causing Piper to exhale loudly. Eventually, though, Jason managed to stick his entire length into her, doggy style, causing Piper to loudly cry out in both pleasure and pain. Leo, meanwhile, who was still lying down next to Piper, decided to get into the fun here, because he was getting so hard it began to hurt. So he moved to Piper's face.</p><p>'Hey beauty queen... Why don't you use that mouth for something other than charmspeaking?' He whispered, gently biting her ear, before he held her face with his hands to direct her to his dick. She opened her mouth wide to suck it, but kept getting interrupted by Jason, who was slamming into her so hard she gasped every time he thrusted. Leo found this funny, so he thrust his dick himself, fucking her mouth. Piper was between them now, switching from being fucked all the way in her ass to having Leo's dick practically reach her throat every time she moved. Her rough movements made her blowjob sloppy, her saliva covering Leo's cock, and her mouth sucking it every time she breathed in</p><p>Jason meanwhile, began cusping her ass cheeks as he moved, holding her down so he could fuck her better. He even began spanking her every now and then, causing Piper's knees to buckle, and make her head fall to the ground, pushing her butt even higher. Now unable to continue sucking Leo, her swollen lips dark and wet with saliva, she inhaled sharply, trying to handle Jason's cock without collapsing. In the end though, Jason came, his dick exerting so much that his come began to leak out of her asshole. He collapsed onto the ground, trying to savour the moment.</p><p>Leo, excited that it was now his turn to ride Piper, pushed her back up and pinned her against the wall, his fingers digging into her back. Her butt, ever so bubbly, stuck out compared to her straight back, making Leo lick his lips for the sight. He went down on his knees and spread her ass cheeks apart, uncovering her fleshy pink pussy and her sore asshole. 'You look tired beauty queen,' he growled, 'Let me help you loosen up.' He lapped his tongue all over her clit, playing with her folds. He ate her hungrily like a dog licking his meal, while cupping and caressing her ass. Piper pushed herself against the wall further, her whole body clenched as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She put her hands on her butt cheeks and pulled them further apart, giving Leo better access to her ever-warm hole. Shockwaves came across Piper's entire body, her pussy squirting out juices into Leo's mouth.</p><p>'Oh Leo!' Piper rasped, now energised 'You're about to get the time of your life!'</p><p>She pushed him flat onto the floor, back down, his hungry dick still pointing upwards, waiting to be satisfied. She sat onto it, shifting her position so that it would slide smoothly into her ass. She began riding him like an animal, her tanned c-cups bouncing up and down, slapping against her skin. She enjoyed the feel of Leo's dick disappear into her ass, and hoped it would never stop.</p><p>'Oh yes!' Leo moaned, his eyes half closed in bliss. 'Gods, just like that!' Piper, did not stop, and kept sinking her asshole into Leo's thick cock like a madman, even after he came as well. Piper eventually slowed down, happy that she stopped Medea from having the chance to kill them. She looked around at the 2 tired boys with her, lying on the ground covered in cold sweat. This has been her best fuck yet! She thought, as she came again, all the stress evaporating away from her body, and finally getting off Leo to lie down next to him and Jason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Awake at the Cave (Leo x Piper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo and Piper wake up cold and naked in a cave, and relive their experience at Medea's shop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo woke up covered in a blanket. He appeared to be in some sort of cave. Jason was on his right, asleep, while Coach Hedge was also sleeping on the other side of the wall. A fire was set up in the middle of the cave, and Piper was tending to it, a blanket over her as well. What was surprising though, was that she wasn't wearing anything under it.</p><p>'Hey, nice of you to finally wake up.' He said, nonchalantly.</p><p>'What's going on?'</p><p>'Well, if you don't remember, Festus crashed over Nebraska, and we landed in the house of King Midas. He turned both of us to gold, but Jason managed to defeat him with Coach Hedge.'</p><p>'Right,' Leo thought, vaguely remembering the sort. 'But why aren't you wearing any clothes?'</p><p>'Correction, why aren't <em>we</em> wearing any clothes.' She pointed between his legs, bringing attention to the fact that he naked too. 'Midas's gold touch is reversed by running water. Jason and coach Hedge dipped us both in the river to un-goldify us. Our clothes got wet, and so Jason removed them so we don't get hypothermia.' Piper described Jason's fight with King Midas and Lityerses. 'Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you like this before.' She smiled sexily, referring to the threesome she had with him and Jason in Chicago.</p><p>Leo dwelled on the moment, remembering Piper masturbating to him and Jason having sex with Medea, then having sex with them after. He thought for a while about which of the two girls he had a better time with. Medea was skilled, that was without a doubt, but Leo felt it was nice to have sex with a girl his own age. He sighed in content, then remembered where he was. He must've blanked out, because Piper was staring at him expectantly.</p><p>'That was fun.' He finally replied, breaking the silence.</p><p>'Although...' Piper started, 'I never really managed to get a good luck at you, y'know, fully appreciate your body.' She cooed, her eyes twinkling at the sight of his dick, which he realised was now semi-hard, probably from remembering their threesome.</p><p>'Be my guest!' He smiled charismatically, standing up and dropping off his blanket, flashing his body to Piper. He had goosebumps, but he didn't know if it was from the cold air of the cave or his excitement. Piper stood up as well, seductively throwing off her blanket to her right. She walked up to Leo, her tits jiggling slightly when she walked, and stood to face him head to head. She was slightly taller than him, so he had to look up to meet her eyes. She gave him a gentle kiss, then began her 'appreciation'</p><p>She moved behind him, teasingly, pretending to inspect his head. She raker her nails across his neck, through his shaggy hair, and massaged his shoulders with her hands. She bent forwards towards his ears, her tits sensually pressing against his back, and whispered:</p><p>'You enjoying this so far?' Leo held himself back. Piper was learning to be such a good tease. Maybe it was revenge for having her watch him eat out and fuck Medea.</p><p>Piper moved back to Leo's front, and splayed her hands across Leo's chest. she bent her knees, making her sink down silkily, her cold hands tingling Leo's skin as it moved across his chest. Her butt sticked out as she did this, complimenting her waist. Her face was now directly in front of his dick, her breaths stimulating it. Leo's heart was pounding. He combed his fingers through Piper's hair, and then pushed her head until it touched his erection.</p><p>'Piper please, I beg you, I need satisfaction!' She finally heeded to his players, and licked his shaft from the bottom to the top as a final tease. Leo inhaled deeply, preparing himself. She held the bottom of his cock with her hand, and started licking over every inch of his cock hungrily. Leo, in sync, kept holding her head and guided her over his most sensitive areas. Piper suddenly stopped to look at Leo, her lips darkened and wet with drooling saliva.</p><p>She smiled at him before she finally engulfed his cock with mouth. Leo loved Piper's blowjobs, she was better than both Medea and Khione, the way she swirled her tongue around his dick would make anyone close. She looked up at him while blowing him, her eyes glinting in enjoyment. 'Fuck, Piper!' Leo commented, 'You're too good.' He panted, as he rolled back his eyes and pushed his back to the wall, going limp.</p><p>Leo pushed his dick in deeper, wanting to feel his entire cock in her mouth. Piper, initially surprised by the extra length, understood what Leo wanted, started pushing herself to the limit, deep-throating him until she could feel his dick at the back of her mouth. Leo finally came, his cum shooting down Piper's throat. Leo collapsed to the ground. Piper has exerted too much from him.</p><p>'Aww!' She purred, 'Did someone get too tired? That's too bad, I was hoping to be fucked!' She teased, standing up and showing off her wet cunt to Leo, who looked upon them hungrily. He could feel himself getting hard again. He tripped Piper's leg with his foot, causing her to fall onto his body. 'Ah!' She screamed in surprise, until she realised her pussy fell onto his mouth.</p><p>'Perfect.' Leo though, beginning to hungrily eat away at Piper, her mesmerising folds hypnotising him. His eyes, uncovered by Piper's ass, were enjoying the view of her moaning in pleasure, massaging her tits. She moaned, sliding her hips above Leo's mouth, stimulating her clit.</p><p>'LICK ME LEO!' She screamed, 'AH FUCK YEAH JUST LIKE THAT!' Leo could feel her quake in pleasure, and knew she wouldn't last long either.</p><p>He turned Piper around until her back was on the floor, determined to get her pussy before she comes.</p><p>'Looks like you're gonna get what you wanted.' Leo chuckled</p><p>'Took you long enough.' She smiled, putting her legs over his shoulders sexily.</p><p>Leo thrust his manhood into Piper, not holding anything back. He could feel Piper's legs clench tightly against him, pushing herself against him as well. He enjoyed seeing her boobs slide as he fucked her, her eyes closing, and her muscles straining. Piper meanwhile, brought her hand down to her clit to rub it while she was being fucked. Together, they came once more, their cum splashing against themselves, and onto their bodies. Leo collapsed next to Piper, and cuddled against her. He put the blanket back above themselves, and he helped her relax by fingering her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like.</p><p>Suggest pairings in the reviews as well! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who gave reviews. I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story.</p><p>In canon, the trio meet the hunters here, so expect a story or two with Thalia and the other hunters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Seducing the Huntress (Phoebe x Piper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper is curious about life as a hunter, and Phoebe is happy to teach her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot has happened in the last 10 minutes. First, Piper and Leo woke up together, and quickly changed back into their now-dried clothes. Then, when they were having dinner in the evening with Jason and Coach Hedge, discussing how to get to the Bay Area, they were ambushed by werewolves, who just so happened to be immune to everything except silver. After that, just when they were about to be killed, they were saved by a bunch of young women who were part of the Hunters of Artemis, and one of which just so happen to be Jason's sister, Thalia.</p><p>Piper collapsed to the ground, half from shock, and half from hypothermia.</p><p>'Satyr,' Thalia ordered. 'Take the girl to my friend at the cave entrance. Phoebe is an excellent healer.' The Coach followed her orders. He carried Piper outside, where she saw a professionally made silver tent pavilion. She limped inside, and she realised the inside of the tent was even more impressive than the outside. There was a kerosene heater that kept the tent warm, as well as a bunch of throw pillows. She found Phoebe in the corner, adjusting some sort of setting for the heater.</p><p>'Hey, umm, Pheobe?' She asked. Phoebe turned to her and nodded</p><p>'Yeah?'</p><p>'Thalia sent me here to get healed, I guess. I seem to have a bit of hypothermia.'</p><p>'Sure' Phoebe said, positioning a throw pillow in front of the heater. 'Sit down, I'll make you some hot chocolate. You need to be warm.'</p><p>Piper sat down silently, drumming her hands against her lap, while Phoebe was making hot chocolate.</p><p>'So..' Phoebe began, 'What exactly are demigods doing all the way here? I can only assume you're on some sort of quest.' She gave her the hot chocolate</p><p>'Unfortunately yes. Hera is trapped inside some sort of cage, so we have to free her. We came here because Aeolus might give us some information. What about you?'</p><p>'We were on Lycaon's trail. Artemis told us he could lead us to a clue of a missing demigod.' Piper finished her hot chocolate,</p><p>'Percy Jackson?' Piper asked.</p><p>'That's the one.' Phoebe's face soured. 'Your clothes are dirty and still wet, you have to change.' She handed her some new clothes, trying to change the subject</p><p>'You don't seem to like him.' Piper noticed, as she began to take off her jacket.</p><p>'I don't like most men.'</p><p>'I never understood that. Men can be nice sometimes!' Piper responded, and continued taking off her camp-half blood t-shirt, until the only thing covering her boobs was a black sports bra.</p><p>'Their pompous and selfish.' Phoebe replied angrily</p><p>'Ok, but what about sex? Leo and Jason are annoying sometimes, but the sex compensates for that' Piper took off her pants. She noticed phoebe glance at her matching pink underwear.</p><p>'Never slept with a boy. I manage without them.'</p><p>'So you sleep with girls?' Piper remembered her time with Rachel, and Annabeth before her.</p><p>'We swear off boys, not sex. I enjoy having sex with some of the hunters every now and then.' Phoebe said, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>Piper realised this could be her chance. She hasn't slept with a girl since Rachel, and although she liked sleeping with Leo and Jason, she felt like eating pussy.</p><p>'Well, that is something i can help you with!' She walked to Phoebe seductively and kissed her. Suddenly, Phoebe's usually tough and serious face melted into a soft one. She kissed her back in bliss, until she eventually pulled back.</p><p>'We can't. Thalia and your friends are right there' She regrettably complained.</p><p>'That just makes it hotter' Piper reaffirmed, leaning closer to Phoebe again, and bit her neck gently</p><p>'Ohh!' Phoebe held back a moan</p><p>'You're gonna have to be quieter than that if you don't want to get caught' Piper mumbled, then continued to kiss Phoebe's neck</p><p>'You're making it very hard' She brought her hand down and rubbed Piper's underwear, as if to show her how hard it is to hold back the moans. Piper pushed her mouth onto Phoebe's neck further from pleasure. She was so wet this alone could make her cum.</p><p>'I don't think it's fair that I'm only wearing underwear, while you are wearing all these layers of clothes.' Piper argued.</p><p>'I agree.' Phoebe pulled away from Piper, and began a striptease. She made a show of it as well, swaying her hips rhythmically, then taking off her jacket, and throwing it to the side. Piper was watching intently, looking for the tiniest slips in her clothes, to get even the smallest glimpses at Phoebe's smooth white skin. She brought her hand down under her underwear, and started rubbing herself in need for satisfaction. She could tell Phoebe was enjoying seeing her like this, as she began slowing down her striptease, determined to make Piper come before she even touched her. She slowly took off her shirt, allowing Piper to see the silky skin under it bit by bit, making her rub her clit even faster. Once she completely took off her shirt, she surprised Piper with the reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. Piper felt her skin prickle, and finally put a finger into her pussy, arching her back in pleasure. She took pleasure by seeing Phoebe's soft b-cups gently sway with her body as she moved.</p><p>'Please...' Piper begged raggedly, so turned on by her that she put in a second finger into her cunt. 'Please... JUST FUCK ME NOW!'</p><p>'Tsk tsk tsk,' Phoebe feigned surprise, 'We agreed I have to take off all my clothes, and to be quiet.' Piper cried out in indulgence. Is this how Leo felt when she teased him. It was so painful, borderline torture. But she continued looking on at Phoebe, who turned around and bent down, her ass pushing against her jeans. She began slowly sliding them off. She again, wasn't wearing underwear, which let her cute butt free. She twerked in front of Piper, who was now lying on the ground, panting and lurching, her hand not providing enough of a release for her.</p><p>'Now... please?' Piper cried, her dark skin covered in sweat, after realising all of Phoebe's clothes were finally removed.</p><p>'You earned it.' She bent down to the Cherokee's pussy, and practically ripped off her underwear. Piper's cunt was very wet, her juices glistening, taunting Phoebe to eat it out. She knew Piper was waiting, and so she began immediately by lapping her tongue into her folds, lusciously licking off all of Piper's wetness. Piper's muscles relaxed, and her breathing steadied into strong and regular exhales.</p><p>'Ohhhh,' Piper moaned gently, subconsciously spreading her legs apart. 'Ohhh finally...' She closed her eyes as she came, feeling all her pent up stress dissolve into bliss. Her cum ran down Phoebe's face, into and around her mouth, which she drank gratifyingly.</p><p>'My turn!' Phoebe exclaimed giddily, turned on from eating Piper out. She turned around and stood on all fours, highlighting her perfect butt. She shook it a bit, making it jiggle slightly. 'Come and get it!' She shouted.</p><p>Piper got off her back and pounced onto Phoebe, who bleated in surprise, and caressed her ass, mesmerised by it. She spread her asscheeks apart, but got distracted by her clean pink asshole. She smiled. Wanting to surprise Phoebe, she delved her tongue into her asshole, and began licking it. Phoebe yelped, surprised at first by the sudden intrusion to her back door. Piper paused, wondering if she wanted her to stop.</p><p>'No please, keep going. This is the first time someone licks my ass' Phoebe whined. Piper didn't have to be told twice. She stuck her tongue back in, even deeper than before. Phoebe quivered in pleasure, and bent her head downwards so that her ass would stick up. Piper loved this, as she now had a view of Phoebe's butt sticking out. She continued exploring her with her tongue, but started spanking her .</p><p>'Oh!' Phoebe gasped, clearly enjoying the stinging on her butt. Piper, noticed this, started digging her nails into Phoebe's ass, causing her to lurch in pleasure</p><p>'OH GODS I'M ABOUT TO CUM!' She announced</p><p>'CUM FOR ME BABY! I WANT TO TASTE IT ALL'</p><p>She jerked for a while, until she finally came, Piper brought her mouth down so that the cum could all pool into it. She held it in her mouth, not knowing what Phoebe wanted her to do. Phoebe turned around and noticed Pipers state.</p><p>'Are you still holding it?' Phoebe asked</p><p>'mghmgm' Piper nodded</p><p>'Come share it with me.' She said, kissing Piper and letting the cum slide into her mouth and down her throat. However, they didn't stop kissing for a while, desperate to stay together in eternal bliss. Eventually though, Phoebe pulled away.</p><p>'Let's put our clothes back on. Jason, Thalia, and Leo might come in at any minute.'</p><p>'Why can't we let them join?' Piper pouted. She noticed Phoebe's darkened face as she was putting her pants back. 'Right, your whole hunter of Artemis schtick'</p><p>'I learned a few things from you, I'll be sure to share this with a few other hunters.' She changed the subject.</p><p>They put their clothes back on and cuddled together, kissing occasionally, waiting for Jason, Leo, and Thalia to come in, unaware that they were also fucking inside the cave as they spoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story</p><p>I have a Leo/Jason/Thalia chapter coming up, then we'll be moving back to camp half blood between tLH and tSoN, where Im going to do a few requested stories</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thalia's Threeway (Jason & Leo x Thalia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After walking in on Piper and Phoebe, Jason and Leo decide to have some fun with Thalia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason looked at his sister for the first time. She looked almost exactly the same as she did in the picture he found in his cabin, excluding she now worse silver hunter clothes instead of her usual punk black. Piper was being healed by Phoebe outside the cave with Coach Hedge. So he was alone with Thalia and Leo, everyone looking at each other intently. He noticed that Leo, like the perv he is, was staring at Thalia's cleavage. Subconsciously, his eyes followed Leo's line of sight, until he too was trying to sneak a peek at Thalia's boobs. They were big, DD cups maybe. He wondered how they would feel, maybe ... No. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. She's his sister.</p><p>Thalia started talking with Jason, about his past, his memory, the gods closing Olympus, and more. What Jason found the most crazy was the explanation for his 'Romanness,' that he was a son of Jupiter, and not Zeus, and that they are 2 different gods. It made him less guilty about staring at Thalia's tits.</p><p>Eventually, they finished talking and went outside, where they realised that Phoebe must've made a tent. Jason was about to walk in when his ming caught up with him and realised what was happening inside.</p><p>Through the slip in the tent zipper, he could see Piper lying on the ground, wearing only a sports bra. Phoebe, who was completely naked meanwhile, was bent down, eating her out.</p><p>'Umm' Jason began in confusion. Thalia and Leo moved closer to investigate, thinking there was a problem, but like Jason, they froze when they saw the 2 girls. Jason noticed Thalia's eyes widen. She was stunned by what she was seeing, her eyes glued to the acts inside the tent. Jason took the opportunity to eye-fuck Thalia. He found that he couldn't stop staring at her luscious ass, which stuck out from her white camo jeans like a sore thumb. He could feel his member getting hard, pushing against his pants, wanting to be free. He decided to take the chance, and put his dick, still under his clothes, between Thalia's ass cheeks.</p><p>'Oh Jason!' She gasped, her eyes leaving Piper and Phoebe for the first time since saw them to face Jason. He could feel her ass cheeks clench around his dick 'When did you get this big?'</p><p>'It has been a while since you last saw me,' he whispered, beginning to dry hump her. Thalia grunted, pushing her hips back, to further feel Jason's cock, humping him madly. Pretty soon his pants would rip apart from how hard his dick was pushing against it, wanting to feel Thalia's cunt. Thalia, realising this, finally pulled down her pants, revealing her phat ass.</p><p>'Stick it in my ass Jason' Thalia ordered, shaking it a bit, enticing him 'I need to stay a hunter after all'. Jason had no problem with that at all, turned on by how Thalia. He positioned the head of his cock by Thalia's asshole, and slowly stuck a bit in. Thalia inhaled sharply, preparing herself for his entire length. She needed something to carry her, and noticed Leo, who was staring at the scene in awe. She leaned onto him until her tits pressed into his chest and kissed him, drunk in pleasure, while her asshole was slowly getting filled up by Jason's cock.</p><p>Leo kissed her back in surprise, holding her head and directing her to keep kissing. Jason, meanwhile, finally got his entire 8 inches in Thalia's ass, and began thrusting it forwards and backwards, making Thalia part her lips to gasp and moan, giving Leo an opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth, and play with her tongue. He was getting to horny for only kissing though, and Thalia noticed that, feeling his erection through his jeans, and pulling his pants and underwear down to let it out. She licked her lips in excitement, then immediately began to give Leo the sloppiest blowjob he ever had, holding the base of his cock with her hands, and using Jason's pounding to thrust herself forward, pushing Leo's dick down her throat in a way she could never have done alone. Jason slapped Thalia's ass, his eyes still glued to how it moved and jiggled.</p><p>'Don't stop!' She ordered, still chocking on Leo's cock. Jason however, was tiring himself out, and came into Thalia's ass, making her moan in bliss. He lied down face-up on the ground, breathing hard to recover. Thalia however, was still not done, and wasn't going to let Jason rest until she orgasmed as well. She stopped sucking Leo, to his disappointment, and lied stomach-down on Jason, her mouth on his cock.</p><p>'Tsk, you made such a mess here' She told them, and began licking the cum off of dick, and cleaning it. This did indeed wake Jason up, his eyes opening to see Thalia's cunt inches from his face. He smiled, and began licking her folds and clit, making her jitter. Leo, though, who also hasn't come yet, decided to fuck Thalia's cum-filled ass. He shimmied off his pants and stuck his 7-inch dick in without warning, and began pounding and thrusting quickly, making her scream.</p><p>'AH FUCK KEEP GOING!' She took her mouth off Jason's cock, and stopped herself from shouting, not wanting to make Piper and Phoebe hear them. In the end, the combination of Leo's dick and Jason's mouth made her orgasm, and she squirted onto Jason's face and Leo's dick. Finally relaxed, she lied down, but the boys, horny again, made sure she licked all her cum off of them, until all physical traces of their time together, except for their lying down together half-naked was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>Thank you for those who already gave pairings, I'll be sure to include them when I get the chance to fit it in the story.</p><p>My next few stories will be requested ones, so make sure to stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Horny at the Oracle (Annabeth x Rachel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annabeth hasn't had sex since Percy disappeared. Rachel, though, is happy to relieve her frustration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth was getting more horny by the day. It's been almost a week since Percy disappeared on her, and they were planning to have sex the day he disappeared. She tried to satisfy her urges by going to the forest to finger herself every week, but she couldn't make herself come.</p><p>She was walking around the camp, trying to distract herself from sex by doing camp activities. She just came back from archery class, wearing a tank and tight yoga pants. She passed by Rachel's cave, and got an idea. Maybe as an oracle, she would have some sort of voodoo potion or spell to make her cum, or stop feeling horny.</p><p>She walked inside, there was no door but she used the wind chimes to knock. She went inside and found Rachel kneeling, painting on a canvas that was on the floor. She was wearing a grey top that showed off her B-cups and an open white shirt over it.</p><p>'Hey Annabeth' Rachel stood up to greet her, 'What are you doing here? Don't you have demigod stuff to do?'</p><p>'I just finished archery.' She stated. 'Just finished my schedule for the day.'</p><p>'Oh cool,'</p><p>'Yeah, I just wanted to ask you, since you're an oracle...' Rachel nodded, unsure where this was going, '... And you can predict the future...'</p><p>'Yeah?'</p><p>'Do you have any potions or something that can cure conditions or curses?'</p><p>'Well that depends, what do you want to cure?'</p><p>'Well umm... I'm feeling horny,' Annabeth blushed</p><p>'Ah,' Rachel smiled sheepishly. 'I'm afraid that can't be cured with potions.' Annabeth frowned</p><p>'Well, thanks anyw-'</p><p>'Wait,' Rachel interrupted her, 'You can cure it with sex.'</p><p>'Obviously,' Annabeth rolled her eyes, 'But I can't just have sex with some boy'</p><p>'Who said it has to be a boy?' Rachel looked at Annabeth annoyingly. 'I think I have a way to help you, one of the ways I make prophecies is with my paintings. But I'm in a bit of a block recently, so I decided to try this new form of art, where you cover yourself in paint and lie on the canvas, and have sex on it. It's like a tea leaf, the shapes formed in the art will predict the future. Unfortunately, I can't find anyone to help me, and I definitely can't do it alone.'</p><p>'I'm happy to help Rachel!' Annabeth said smiling, realising what Rachel wanted.</p><p>'Great!' Rachel shouted, still feigning ignorance. 'Just take off your clothes so I can splash some paint.' Annabeth needed no instructions, she took of her tank top and slipped off her bra, letting her nice D-cups free. She pulled off her yoga pants and underwear, making her pussy finally breath in the cool air in the cave. She gently brought a hand down to feel her cunt, and she could feel that she was already wet</p><p>Rachel peeled off the paint lid and turned around, seeing Annabeth standing in the buff, her tanned skin glinting in the cave's light. She quickly took off her clothes as well, until she was as naked as Annabeth picked up the red paint and splashed it onto Annabeth, surprising her. She then splashed some blue paint onto herself.</p><p>'Oh your gonna get it now!' Annabeth laughed, and wrestled Rachel down to the canvas, before kissing her passionately. The paint dripped down from their faces onto the canvas, but also onto each other, intertwining a nice purple colour whenever they touched. Rachel gasped out, tired from holding her breath after kissing Annabeth. Annabeth pulled her back though, giving her barely any air to breath before they kept kissing.</p><p>'You don't know how much I've wanted to be fucked this last week, so now you're mine.' Annabeth told her, taking control. She sat up, her perfect tits covered in paint, which fell onto Rachel's face, making her blink.</p><p>Annabeth shifted her position so that she sits on Rachel's face, and began massaging her pussy lips by rubbing them on top of Rachel's mouth. Rachel took the opportunity to begin licking Annabeth's folds, making her moan and push her cunt downwards more.</p><p>'FUCK RACHEL KEEP EATING ME OUT!' She screamed, her entire body jittering in pleasure. Rachel kept going, and caressed her ass, pinching it with her hands, when she saw Annabeth's pink asshole. Wanting to taste it, she pushed Annabeth down until she fell stomach down, her head facing Rachel's pussy.</p><p>Rachel stuck her tongue into Annabeth's ass, rimming her clean, making Annabeth exhale sharply. Her hard breaths tickled Rachel's cunt, so she kept eating out her ass. Annabeth stuck her butt backwards, wanting more, and Rachel did not refrain from stopping, she spread open Annabeth's ass cheeks and continued sticker her tongue in as far back in Annabeth's ass as she could. Annabeth, in return, began licking Rachel's clit, making a 69. The feel of Annabeth's tongue on her pussy, and her painted boobs on her stomach was too much for Rachel, until she moaned into Annabeth's ass and came, her cum squirting all over the canvas, mixing with the paint.</p><p>She steadier her breathing and collapsed her head onto the ground, but Annabeth wouldn't have any of that. She held Rachel's clear white hand, now covered in paint, and got it wet by licking it sexily, then she ordered Rachel to finger her. Rachel, although still tired, did not hesitate, and started by immediately fucking Annabeth with two fingers. Annabeth groaned.</p><p>'Ahh, gods ... dont stop!' She moaned, so Rachel kept going, and kneeled forward so she could start licking Annabeth's clit. Annabeth screamed, and the world stopped spinning for a second, as for the first time in a while, she felt cum oozing out of her pussy, and was finally satisfied. She crawled to Rachel and kissed her, both still covered in paint.</p><p>'How was it?' Rachel asked</p><p>'Great! What does the canvas say?' She wondered, letting Rachel look down on it.</p><p>'That we should take a shower. Are you up for round two?'</p><p>'Fuck yes!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>This is my first requested pairing, and my next story will be a continuation of this, and will also be a requested one, so make sure to stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Horny in the woods (Annabeth x Gangbang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rachel was nice, but what Annabeth really wants is a dick. Thankfully, she walks into a group of her fellow campers jerking off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth left Rachel's cave, her clothes back on, and the paint washed off her skin. The sun was setting in the horizon, surprising Annabeth since she didn't think she was in the cave that long. She made sure she wasn't seen, so that nobody would suspect anything. She decided the best course of action would not be to take the direct route to the cabins, but to take a detour around them, go into the woods, and leave from another point in the woods, where she can claim she was in the beach if anybody saw her.</p><p>As she began walking, taking advantage of the darkening sky to hide, she realised she was still horny. Rachel might've made her come, but Annabeth knew she needed to feel a dick fill her up to truly be satisfied.</p><p>'You can't do that to Percy though! How would he feel?' She felt a voice in her head argue.</p><p>'I'm sure wherever Percy is, he would understand my situation. Who's to say he isn't doing the same thing? I've been holding myself back for a week'</p><p>The voice quieted down. Annabeth finally got into the woods, and began thinking of which of the boys she would want to fuck her. The only boy she slept with before other than Percy was Luke, during her first few years at camp. She remembered how big his cock was, shuddering at the thought, and wondered whether that was a trait of the sons of Hermes.</p><p>Annabeth froze, her mind taking her back to reality, when she heard a noise. At first she thought it was a monster, so she rested her hand at her knife sheath, but sighed a breath of relief when she heard human laughter, and realised it was just some campers. She inched closer, hidden behind the thick bushes, when she saw a few people sitting around a makeshift campfire. She realised they were Connor, Sherman, Malcolm, Travis, and Jake, who was out of his body cast. She couldn't hear what they were saying though, so she kept watching.</p><p>After about a minute, she noticed that Connor was holding something in his hand, and it took her a while to realise he was holding his 7.5 inch dick, jerking off. She quickly turned her head to Sherman, who was next to him, and realised he was doing the same. She finally registered that she walked in onto a circle jerk. She tried to look away, but couldn't take her eyes off of Sherman's rock hard dick, which seemed to be at 6.5 inches.</p><p>Her hand subconsciously went down to her crotch, shaking in excitement. She slipped a finger under her yoga pants, and began quietly rubbing her clit. She managed to direct her view off of Sherman and towards Malcolm, who was gently masturbating his 7 inch cock to his right. She stuck her own finger into her pussy, turned on at the thought of her masturbating to her half brother. She then noticed Travis, whose eyes were closed as he stroked his 8 inch dick in fury. Annabeth sped up as well, matching his speed, trying to imagine him stuffing his own dick into her. She bit her lips, stopping herself from moaning in the last second. She slipped off her pants, letting the cool night air envelop her folds.</p><p>She lied against the bush, and after pushing her panty to the right, she added a third finger. But still, she couldn't make herself come. She wanted to scream in pain, as seeing some of the hottest boys in camp masturbating in front of her, while she couldn't do anything, was practically torture. She pushed her back further onto the bush, but at that force it snapped, and Annabeth's back promptly fell to the ground. She closed her eyes in surprise, and when she opened them, she was greeted with the sight of the five boys staring at her in surprise, as they stopped stroking their cocks.</p><p>'Please...' She begged, crawling out of the bush, letting the boys see her inviting pussy and ass since she wasn't wearing pants.</p><p>'Were you watching us?' Jake asked, struggling to put his 7 inch dick back in his pants, worried he would be reported to Chiron, or worse, the whole camp.</p><p>'Please,' she rasped out, 'Fuck me...' A tear left her eye, her desire to be fucked overtaking all her other instincts.</p><p>The boys looked at each other, smiling. finally understanding what Annabeth wanted.</p><p>'I never knew you were such a slut, Annabeth...' Connor broke the silence, as he walked towards her while holding his dick in his hand. He bent down so that it touched her cheek, making her gasp. 'Do you want this dick?' He asked, dragging it across her cheek.</p><p>'Yes Connor' She answered, desperate for satisfaction.</p><p>'Then say you're my slut,'</p><p>'I'm ... Your slut,' she begged</p><p>'Let them hear it.'</p><p>'IM YOUR SLUT CONNOR!'</p><p>'That's right you fucking are.'</p><p>He dragged it across her face before he turned her face to the side and stuck his cock in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as he put almost his entire length at once. She tried to stop him from thrusting so that she could suck him properly but he kept going for a solid minute until he took it out and held it above her head, letting her saliva drip onto her face. 'Did you enjoy sucking my cock slut?' He asked, smiling</p><p>'Yes, Connor.' She replied, in awe of him.</p><p>The other boys were watching in surprise as Annabeth, who was known for her control, quickly became the submissive. And it didn't take long for them to join in. Sherman threw off his pants before he ripped Annabeth's top and bra off. He positioned his dick between her D-cups and began thrusting his hips in and out of it. Annabeth, enjoying the tickling sensation of his cock between her tits, pushed them together, giving Sherman an even better feeling.</p><p>Malcolm, meanwhile, went behind her, where he slapped Annabeth's ass.</p><p>'Show me your asshole bitch!' He ordered. Annabeth whimpered, turned on and scared at the same time, but she shifted her position so that Malcolm would have a clear view of her ass. He quickly started filling it up with his cock, making her scream in pain.</p><p>'AH FUCK! OH GODS! FILL ME UP MALCOLM!' Annabeth screamed. Malcolm held her legs in response to push her butt up, letting his dick slide all the way in her ass, making her yell even more.</p><p>Here, Travis joined his brother, and they both mouth-fucked Annabeth, chocking her with both their dicks filling up her mouth and throat. She gagged, and tried to talk, but that just made her spit onto their cocks, encouraging them to mouth fuck her further.</p><p>'That'll teach you not to talk so much, whore.' Annabeth moaned, enjoying being name called like that.</p><p>Finally, Jake stood next to Malcolm, and fucked her pussy, making a DP. He thrusted in sync with Malcolm, and together they hit her G-spot from both sides.</p><p>'OH GODS FINALLY!' She managed to choke out, before Connor and Travis shut her up with their dicks again. Her cum oozed out of her pussy, where Jake stuck a finger in to hold some, making Annabeth moan again. He crawled to Annabeth, and stuck his finger in her mouth.</p><p>'Drink your fucking cum, bitch.'</p><p>The boys, though, didn't cum yet, so they kept fucking Annabeth, who couldn't stop moaning and coming more as she gave them blowjobs and handjobs, their cum falling onto her face and tits. In the end, Annabeth was fucked to sleep, and so the boys all stood up, and jerked off to her naked body sprawled in a pool of cum, before they left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>This story was a combination of 2 requested stories, so I hope you enjoyed it. My next story will probably be my first one with Percy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Hunter's Tease (Percy x Thalia)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After losing his memory, Percy comes across Thalia, who was just about to leave the wolf house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy woke up scared and confused. He was lying on the ground inside a ruined house, wearing shorts and an orange t-shirt, and a string necklace with beads he didn't seem to recognise. He tried to remember how he got here, or whether this was house, but he seemed to have forgotten. He quickly realised he forgot way more than that, as he didn't seem to remember anything about his life before he arrived.</p><p>Suddenly he heard a rustle from behind a corner, and instinctively reached to his pocket to pull out ... a ballpoint pen? He thought for sure he was going to be mauled by a bear or wolf which made it inside the house, until the source of the noise came out, revealing that it was a girl. She had dark and cut black hair, and was wearing a hooded parka.</p><p>'Percy?' She asked, he deduced that must be his name. 'I can't believe I found you! What are you doing here?' She ran to him and almost tackled him in a hug. He was surprised, but hugged her back. He felt her boobs push against his skin from under her parka, and sensed his erection forming, so he quickly pulled away so as not to embaress himself.</p><p>'I'm sorry? Who are you?' He asked</p><p>'Is this a joke?' She said, 'I'm Thalia!' Her chest puffed, giving Percy a glimpse of her cleavage under her parka.</p><p>'I'm sorry I don't seem to know who you are'</p><p>'Oh' A moment of realisation swept over Thalia's face as she realised whats happening. 'I hate to do this, but I think you need to figure that out yourself. I have to go.'</p><p>Percy was relieved, although he wanted to know more, he was afraid Thalia would notice his erection.</p><p>'Thanks anyways,' he said, trying to sound disappointed. Thalia began to leave, but turned quickly to tell him goodbye. Surprised, he covered his tent with his shirt, but that only drew more attention to it.</p><p>'Well, see you la- What the fuck? Do you have a boner?' She gasped. Percy gulped.</p><p>'Well umm, you see, you're uhh...' he began, trying to justify his thoughts.</p><p>'Am I turning you on?' She asked. Percy thought he noticed a smirk, but dismissed it.</p><p>'Yes?' He answered, hoping that wouldn't anger her.</p><p>'Well whats the problem then?' She really was smiling! Percy sighed a breath of relief. 'Poor thing,' she walked over to him, dragging her arm around his neck until she was inches away from him. 'You need a release. I'm happy to help, though.' She bent down, and pulled his pants down with him, her eyes shining at the sight of the bulge in his underwear.</p><p>She fondled his tent gently, making him stiff. 'Hmmm,' she muttered, pretending to inspect it. 'I doesn't look like you are as horny as you said.' She shrugged, I guess you don't need my help.</p><p>'No, please, not now.' Percy bit his lip, why did she have to start teasing now? 'I really am horny, how can I prove it to you?' Thalia smirked, as if he fell in a her trap.</p><p>'Strip. Completely.' Percy didn't hesitate, he didn't care how he'd have to embarrass himself. He quickly threw his clothes off.</p><p>'What now?' He whimpered.</p><p>'Strip me, but if you try and satisfy yourself early, I'll leave.' She grinned, spreading her arms out. Percy inhaled and began taking off her clothes. At first he thought he might handle it, but all his confidence melted when he took of her shirt and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. It took all his will power not to try and motorboat her DD cups. Thalia noticed, and shook her chest a bit to jiggle them. He winced, and urged himself to go lower. He took off her pants and underwear, and finally collapsed.</p><p>'Good job Percy!' Thalia said, surprised. 'I guess you deserve your reward now!' She bent down to his body and held his painfully erect 9-inch dick in her hands. It didn't take long for her to start blowing him. At first, she could only take in about 5 inches, but she pushed herself to begin to take it all. Thankfully, she doesn't have a gag reflex, allowing her to deep-throat him. Percy groaned, his head turning to face her, and smiled when he saw her furiously bobbing her head onto his cock.</p><p>'Fucking finally...' he breathed. 'Fuck, you're so good at this.' He quickly came, letting his cum fill her mouth as she continued sucking him off until he started to get soft. She swallowed the cum.</p><p>'Is that you got?' She challenged him. 'I thought the great Percy Jackson would have more to offer,' she admitted. Percy wanted to rise up to the challenge, he couldn't let Thalia shame him so easily, but he didn't have the energy to even stand. 'I guess I'll have to take care of this myself,' she grunted, leaning onto a wall, and fingering her dripping pussy.</p><p>'Ah..' she gasped at the sense of her cold fingers, making sure Percy could see her. She made a show of taking out a finger, and letting Percy see her juices on them before she licked it off. 'See Percy, this is what you're missing out on,' She said as she continued masturbating.</p><p>Percy was getting hard again, and could feel energy re-surge through his body. He stood up and pinned Thalia to the wall, his hand on her shoulders, before he kissed her. Her eyes fluttered as she kissed him back, glad that she'll actually get a fuck today. But for now, they continued exploring each other's mouths in bliss, until Percy finally pulled away and positioned the base of his cock at her entrance.</p><p>'Fuck wait!' She said, but it was too late, he thrusted his dick in, enchanted by her tight pussy. He continued pounding her virgin cunt as she tried to explain herself. 'The hunters ... Oh FUCK FUCK ... they can't have vaginal sex ... OH GODS ... but don't stop...' She rasped 'It's too late.' Percy was only too happy to oblige. He caressed Thalia's ass as he fucked her, enjoying the sound of her loud moaning.</p><p>Together, they came once more. Their fluids mixed in Thalia's pussy, and her shouts quieted down.</p><p>'Oh fuck!' Percy panicked, 'What if I get you pregnant or something!'</p><p>'Don't worry baby, hunters can't be pregnant, it's one of the benefits.'</p><p>Percy calmed down, as they lied on the ground, cuddling together, until Lupa and her wolves arrive to pick Percy up, and begin his training.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>What do you guys think? Leave a review if there was something you like or don't like</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p><p>This is my first story with Percy, and was also requested. I have only last requested story coming up, then I'll go back to stories I have planned until I get more requests.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Competition (Drew & Piper x Gangbang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper and Drew are both competing to be the head of the Aphrodite cabin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt so good to sleep on a real mattress, and Piper was so exhausted, she crashed immediately, which spared her any worry about what it would be like returning to the Aphrodite cabin. The next morning she woke up in her bunk, feeling reinvigorated. Drew and her gang, though were frowning at her, their arms crossed.</p><p>'Morning,' Piper sat up and smiled. 'Beautiful day.'</p><p>'You're going to make us late for breakfast,' Drew said 'Which means you get to clean up the cabin for inspection.' Piper laughed in response, a week ago she would've either hidden under the covers or punched Drew, but today she felt refreshed. 'What are you doing?' Drew asked, clearly confused.</p><p>'Challenging you.' Piper said. 'How about noon in the arena? You can choose the weapons.' Drew looked surprised at first, but her smile quickly returned.</p><p>'Oh sweetie...' She tutted. 'Did you forget you are in the Aphrodite cabin? Our challenges don't involve weapons!' Piper's smile wavered.</p><p>'Wait, so it's hand to hand? That's still fine by m-'</p><p>'No sweetie,' Drew interrupted, 'It's a fuck-off! The first one of us to make someone come wins.' She said as if it was obvious. 'Our mother is the goddess of love and sex, so we play by her rules!'</p><p>Piper frowned, determined not to back down. That would make her look weak. She remained silent. 'Earth to Piper?' Drew asked, 'Are you quitting?'</p><p>Piper smiled. 'Quite the opposite, what time works for you?' If there was one advantage Piper had, it's that Drew did not know how much sex she had throughout the last week. She suddenly noticed all the other Aphrodite kids were watching, attracted to the suspense.</p><p>'Noon, in the arena, like you said' Drew tried to hide her surprise, but Piper noticed her face flicker for a second. 'Who do you want to bring in?'</p><p>'I'm thinking we make things interesting. We bring in three boys each, first to make them all come wins. If either of us comes first, we automatically lose.' Although Drew was probably still more experienced, Piper was betting on the fact that the asian wouldn't be able to last while fucking three boys, but Piper might.</p><p>'Fine by me.' Drew said apathetically.</p><p>'Great! See you then!' Piper said as she got into the shower, happy with how quick she thought of her variation. She slammed the door, finally breaking the silence as the Aphrodite kids return to their morning routine, and will probably spread the word to the rest of the camp at breakfast.</p><p>By noon, a crowd was forming in the arena, with almost the entire camp wanting to see the two hottest campers from the Aphrodite cabin naked. A few boys even lined up by the entrence, hoping to be picked by them.</p><p>Eventually, the two girls managed to squeeze through the crowd to the centre of the arena, where Rachel has taken up the mantle as de-facto referee.</p><p>'Going over the rules,' Rachel began. 'We flip a coin, and the winner gets their first pick of a boy, we go sequentially until both of you chose three boys. Then once we start, you fuck one of the boys until he comes. No blowjobs, titty-fucks, or anything other than vanilla-fucking. Doing that means get an extra boy. Then, you move onto the next boy...'</p><p>Rachel continued talking, but Piper found herself quickly getting bored. A wicked trick formed in her mind though. She put her mouth onto Drew's ear, who was next to her, and charmspoke.</p><p>'Wouldn't it be nice to let your skin breathe before the competition? Why don't you take off your clothes?' Drew, too overpowered by the charmspeak, found herself listening, as she pulled off her camp top to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra in preparation. The crowed marvelled at the sight of her D-cup tits. Rachel, noticing the change in atmosphere, looked back to see Drew topless, and held herself back from staring. Drew continued taking off her pants and underwear, until she was completely naked, her Brazilian strip waxed pussy visible for the entire camp to see.</p><p>Piper had to stop herself from laughing, and murmured to Drew, 'Make a pose as well.' Drew, ever so excited to show off, turned around and bent down, her large bubbly butt now pointing to the crowd. She spanked herself once, before she spread her asscheeks apart, showing the crowd her pink pussy and asshole.</p><p>Piper realised she had to take off her clothes too eventually, and so she made a show of taking off the sundress she wore for the occasion, slipping it off in one go. She enticed the crowd with her tanned cherokee skin, her round, bulbous c-cups, and her shaved pussy.</p><p>Drew finally woke up from Piper's charmspeak, and realised what Piper made her do. She stood up, and stared daggers at Piper, who only grinned in response. She decided to tease Piper and the crowd by giving Piper a soft but wet kiss, stunning her. The crowd went wild, amazed by the show the girls were putting on. Drew smiled, knowing she achieved her more important goal of leaving Piper so wet she'll probably come from the first guy.</p><p>'Okay, okay, quiet down, everybody,' Rachel silenced the audience. 'We're about to begin, so I'll flip the coin. Piper, you make the call.' Rachel threw it in the air, and when it reached the top of its arc, Piper called.</p><p>'Heads.' She said. The coin fell down to Rachels hand, who showed it to be Tails. 'Shit,' Piper thought, while Drew smiled proudly.</p><p>'My first choice...' Drew began, 'Is Jason!' The crowd lightly clapped, until they realised Jason wasn't present.</p><p>'Did nobody tell Jason about the competition?' Rachel asked the crowd. She received a small shuffle of answers. 'Annabeth weren't you with him at breakfast?' She asked, until she realised Annabeth was also missing. 'Ok, fuck, just choose someone else.' Drew was disappointed, she enjoyed fucking Jason last week, but she was at least still first. She decided to pick Sherman Yang, from the Ares cabin. Piper went next, and picked Leo, who she knew was always horny and a good fuck as well. He walked next to her and winked at her.</p><p>'Thanks for choosing me beauty queen.' He whispered.</p><p>Drew chose Connor, then Piper picked his brother Travis. They high fived each other before going to their respective sides. Finally, Drew chose Malcolm from the Athena cabin, while Piper picked Damien, the son of Nemesis, who smacked her ass lightly when he walked next to her, drawing a laugh from the crowd. Piper was feeling pretty confident, and thought she even noticed stolen glances from Malcolm on Drew's side, but was still worried.</p><p>Finally, the games began.</p><p>Piper started with Leo, who she knew liked doggy style from her time with him, so she made sure to bend down and let him see her soft round ass. He unzipped his pants, and humorously twirled his already erect 7-inch dick to the audience. Someone whistled. Finally Leo stuck in his dick, burying it in Piper's cunt. Meanwhile, Drew was on her back, being fucked by Sherman, missionary style. She spread her legs outwards, letting the crowd get glimpses of her being fucked every time Sherman pulled his dick away.</p><p>'Oh fuck you're so perfect.' Leo exhaled, beginning to set a pace, and it wasn't long before he came. Piper shuddered as she was filled with his warm cum, but held herself. She looked to her right briefly to see that Sherman was beginning to sweat, so it wouldn't be long before he came too. She had to keep moving.</p><p>Piper moved on to Travis, and decided she wanted to control the pace more, so she opted for a cowgirl position. She pushed travis onto his pack, and positioned her pussy over his dick, before she slid onto it. Right then, Sherman shouted.</p><p>'OH GODS FUCK!' And he finally came, so Drew quickly crawled to where Connor was, trying to catch up. She lied down on her side and spread her legs again, letting him angle his cock into her from the side, making Drew moan. The crowd held their breath, and Piper, who was still bouncing on Travis's dick, thought she might catch her lucky break. Sadly for her, Drew held herself back enough until Connor pulled out and came onto Drew's tits, which she pushed together, and then licked the cum off.</p><p>Piper realised she was falling behind, and was getting tired as well. However, at that moment she noticed Jason. He must've walked in halfway through the competition, but what grabbed her attention was the fact that he was jerking off, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend fucking another guy. He noticed her looking at him and winked. This gave Piper the energy she needed, and she began to speed up. She was beginning to sweat, and was hoping Travis would cum soon before she explodes. Luckily, Travis had his eyes glued to her bouncing tits, and he came too, sighing contently.</p><p>'Fucking gods, that was amazing,' he said. However, Drew already sat on Malcolm's dick and began fucking him reverse doggy style. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he held Drew's ass and squeezed it, making Drew shiver.</p><p>'Fuck. Just like that Malcolm, keep going sweetie!' She stammered</p><p>Piper ran up to Damien, who already had his dick out, ready to fuck her. Piper knew, however, that she was getting very close to coming, and that she wouldn't be able to drain him when Drew had that much of a head start, so she came up with an idea. She held Damien's cock and put it in her mouth, where she began sucking it off expertly.</p><p>'That's a breach of the rules!' Rachel shouted, 'Choose another person to fuck!' Although Piper knew this, she planned that if she could finish Damien off quickly with a sloppy blowjob, she could choose someone inexperienced who would come quicker. Damien, still too overtaken by pleasure to realise what was happening, held Piper by the hair and was pushing her mouth deeper in him, and it wasn't long before he came, and Piper pushed him away.</p><p>Drew finally noticed what she was doing, and in a desperate attempt to win, she began speeding up, causing Malcolm to shudder on the ground. Piper quickly began scanning the crowd, when she noticed the perfect person to choose. Mitchell was watching his sisters in awe, and Piper even noticed he had a hand under his pants, so it wouldn't be long until he came.</p><p>'Mitch!' She shouted, 'Get over here!' Mitchell, surprised he was chosen, began to quickly run to his half-sister. Forgetting he was masturbating, he accidentally took his dick out, letting it flop as he ran to her. When he got to her, she quickly pushed him down to the ground, and positioned herself on top a cock once again. She began thrusting like never before, her boobs and ass jiggling as she slammed onto Mitchell's dick. It was now a race between Piper and Drew on who could thrust the fastest. At long last, however, Mitchell was the first to break, coming into Piper's already drenched pussy, ending the competition.</p><p>'We have a winner!' Rachel shouted, pulling Piper's arm to the sky. 'Piper McLean is the new head of the Aphrodite cabin!' Piper steadied her breathing, glad that it was all over. Until she noticed Drew sitting glumly on the arena floor.</p><p>'Poor girl,' Piper sat down next to her. 'Not only did you lose, you didn't even come. Do you want help with that?' Drew nodded, too ashamed to speak. So Piper position her legs in front of her and began scissoring, members of the crowd still watching. The two girls furiously thrust their clits against each other, panting and shaking, covered in sweat and cum, until they both finally came, and cuddling together naked for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>I'm thinking of having one more story (an orgy with the Maenads from the Demigod Diaries) for tLH. Let me know if I should do it or move on to SoN.</p><p>If you a pairing you want to suggest, just review it! I'll see if I can fit it into a later chapter in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stopping the Maenads (Orgy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Maenads threaten Camp Half-Blood, Jason, Piper, and Leo must call upon their friends to stop them using whatever means necessary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was nervous. He was standing face to face with the maenad Babette and her friends, who would probably rip him to shreds if they realised he wasn't Dionysus. They were probably already getting suspicious. Behind him were Jason and Piper, equally as scared.</p><p>'So.' Babette said. 'If you really were Dionysus, you'd be able to tell us the order of our raves.'</p><p>'Of course.' Leo played along</p><p>'Well then?' She asked exasperatedly. 'What are they?' She took another sip of her eggnog.</p><p>'So umm... first you uhh..'</p><p>'The Sacrifice.'</p><p>'Yes! You sacrifice the ... thing. Then you ...'</p><p>'Pray to Dionysus?' She was getting annoyed.</p><p>'Exactly, you pray to me, and finally you...'</p><p>'Have the orgy?'</p><p>'Yes, have the orgy.' Leo paused. 'Wait, what?'</p><p>'You know, we have unrestrained sex with each other, emerge from our egos, and unite with Dionysus... How do you not know this?'</p><p>'Of course I know!' Leo shouted, trying to sound majestic. 'I was just checking if you knew.'</p><p>'Oh, did I pass?' Babette asked, clearly too drunk on eggnog to catch his lie.</p><p>'You did very well, child.' Leo was relieved. 'In fact, to further prove myself as Dionysus, I will participate in this orgy of yours.' The girls squealed in excitement. But Piper, who he honestly forgot was behind him, pulled him back.</p><p>'Leo, If you have an orgy with these girls, they will eventually realise you aren't Dionysus. Why did you choose to participate if you could have just left and escaped?'</p><p>'Because, Piper, if we left now, they will just keep destroying the camp.'</p><p>'But how will an orgy help stop them?'</p><p>'Seeing how drunk they are, and from their bloodshot eyes, they probably get very sleepy if they don't keep drinking. If we could delay them from having eggnog from enough time, while also making them sleep from fucking them, we could trap and stop them!' He explained, clearly proud of his plan. Jason butted in,</p><p>'Even if that would work, there is only three of us and more than a dozen of them. We won't be able to stop them all before we come.'</p><p>'That's a good point.' Leo frowned. 'Jason, can you go to camp and bring campers who could help us?' He nodded and left. Leo turned back around to face the maenads, and was surprised to see they all already took off their clothes. He stared for a second at their pretty naked bodies, and his dick began to rise under his pants. 'Ladies!' He announced. 'I assume you are fine with me bringing along some people for this orgy?'</p><p>'Of course lord Dionysus, anything for you!' Babette said.</p><p>'Great! For now let's just start with my friend Piper here.' He motioned for Piper to take off her clothes, and he did the same. Suddenly, the maenads ran to him in their usual craze. For a second, he thought they were going to rip him apart like they did to the drakon, and winced, closing his eyes. His worries melted away though, when he felt a mouth on his cock. He opened his eyes to find Babette sucking him off.</p><p>'You like that lord Dionysus?' She asked, spit and pre-cum drooling from her mouth.</p><p>'Fuck, Babette, you're amazing at this.' He could feel her saliva covering his dick, and her tongue swirling around, tickling his erection. The other maenads were all standing around him, mainly doing their own thing, like kissing or fondling each other's tits, which ranged from A to DD cups. He enjoyed the view of the naked girls around him, and even began fingering some of their cunts and kissing them, making them moan.</p><p>At first, Piper was out in her own world, staring at the scene. Eventually, though, she stood firm, and walked to the group, where she firstly gave Leo a teasing kiss, before she kneeled down next to Babette. She realised Leo would probably come very quickly if Babette kept giving him sloppy blowjobs, so she had to distract her.</p><p>'My turn.' She ordered her, turning her head and kissing her passionately, enjoying the mixed taste of eggnog and saliva in her mouth. She then slid her hands behind Babette's back, massaging her, while Babette brought her mouth to Piper's neck and kissed it. They both began caressing each other, squeezing and sucking their tits, moaning.</p><p>Meanwhile, Leo was with another maenad, Bambi, and was kissing her hungrily and playing with her tits. He pinched her nipples a bit, making her shout in pleasure.</p><p>'FUCK LORD DIONYSUS!' Another maenad was kneeling behind her, spreading apart Bambi's asscheeks, and was happily eating out her pussy. It wasn't long before Bambi came, and squirted over Leo's dick, which the other Maenad was glad to lick off. The two then lied down together, giggling and kissing, while also rubbing each others clits. This left Leo to find someone else to fuck. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and could feel the energy building up in his dick, waiting to be released.</p><p>Thankfully, it was at this time that Jason returned with some campers. He brought with him Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Drew, and the two Stolls. They were all already naked, and must've had some fun getting here, judging by the boys' hard cocks. They all ran to the scene, and began choosing out maenads to fuck. Annabeth and Drew ran together to the maenad Muffy, Rachel held Jason by the dick and was joined by the maenad Candy, Thalia joined Piper and Babette, and Connor and Travis chose out Trixie.</p><p>Annabeth practically tackled Muffy to the ground, kissing her sinfully. Muffy gasped first, but enjoyed feeling Annabeth's big tits press against her body. She slowly embraced her, giving Annabeth a tingling sensation in her back. Drew finally caught up, and licked her lips hungrily at the sight of the two girl's pink pussy's over each other. She started by licking Annabeth's clit, making her yelp.</p><p>'Oh, Drew! Keep licking my pussy!' Drew listened, but eventually lowered her tongue, firstly into Annabeth's cunt, who started gasping raggedly into Muffy's lips. This was too much for her as she squirted all over Drew's face, who licked some off her cheek. Drew then brought her mouth lower to Muffy's pink lips. She happily tasted the juices in her cunt, while also rubbing her clit. This was too much for Muffy, whose mind blanked as she sputtered and orgasmed. Drew opened her mouth to drink up her cunt, determined to swallow it all. Annabeth, though, wanted to share it, and so kissed her to let the cum flow down to her mouth. They both swallowed together and gulped.</p><p>'I didn't know you were such a cum slut Annabeth!' Drew teased.</p><p>'You're one to talk!' Annabeth replied laughing.</p><p>At the same time, Rachel and Candy were competing for Jason's dick, both licking it, and bobbing their mouths rhythmically. Candy, unsatisfied with sharing, pushed Rachel off.</p><p>'Hey!' She shouted.</p><p>Candy ignored her and took the opportunity to take in Jason's cock completely, her reddened lips tingling Jason's dick every time she moved them. She also turned her tongue around his erection, seductively licking it all while her glinting eyes locked with Jason's. Rachel, though, got up to the sight of Candy's boobs shaking as she blowed Jason. She decided to let Candy have Jason's cock, because what she wanted now was her tits. She sneakily pounced onto her, pushing her down as she began sucking her tits.</p><p>'What are yo-! Ohhhh fuck!' Candy, who was confused at first, submitted to her lust as she allowed Rachel to eat away at her tits. Jason, who was enticed by Candy's asshole pointing at him, lubed up his dick before he sunk onto her. She screamed 'FUCK! STICK IT IN DEEPER! I WANT TO FEEL IT ALL THE WAY IN!'. As he began thrusting he also stuck two fingers into her pussy. She moaned more, but was silenced by Rachel, who started kissing her. It wasn't long too before she went limp, and came onto Jason's chest. Rachel though, was happy to help him clean up. She got off Candy and seductively licked the cum off his skin.</p><p>Trixie, meanwhile, was stroking both Travis and Connor's dicks, occasionally blowing them sloppily every now and then, before they remembered their mission and pinned her to the ground. Giggling, Trixie spread her legs apart, showing off her wet pussy. Connor started by ploughing his cock deep into her cunt, but Travis turned her to her side, and began thrusting into her ass as well. Trixie cried out by the sudden intrusion, but didn't want him to stop. She began humping her ass backwards, asking for more. She came quickly, but both brothers, taken over by lust, kept fucking her.</p><p>Babette quivered when she felt Thalia's warm hands sliding down her back, pulling her backwards until she was lying facing-up. Thalia positioned herself over Babette's gaping mouth, letting her delve her tongue into the hunter's depths. Piper, not wanting to be left out, spread her legs in front of Bambi's and pushed her clit against her's. She furiously began rubbing her thigh over Babette's. Babette's breath hiked, dizzying Thalia, who dominantly pulled Piper's head to face her and kissed her. Their mouths melted into each other, while Babette shuddered and came below them, her cum pooling onto the ground next to Piper, who pulled away from Thalia to lick it off the ground.</p><p>The demigods all looked around, and realised they managed to achieve their goal. All the maenads were asleep or too tired to move now. The half-bloods looked at each other though, and silently decided they don't want the fun to stop. The orgy continued.</p><p>Jason took his dick out of Candy with a plop, as Rachel kept admiring and kissing Jason's abs. Her ass showed off as she bent, tempting Jason. He groped and moulded it with his hands, and even spanked it.</p><p>'Mmmm...' Rachel purred, clearly turned on. Jason went to the next level, flipping her onto her back. He admired her smooth naked skin for a while before he lied down next to her. He waved his hard cock in front of her, alluring her and making her plop it into her mouth. She moved her head up and down as she swirled her tongue, making him moan. Jason then brought his own mouth onto her cute pussy, and licked it. He could feel her gasps from the way she sucked him, and began sticking his tongue in deeper from how much he enjoyed it. Thalia was attracted to the scene Jason and Rachel were making, and she ran to join them. She lied down by Rachel's ass and spread her legs until she got a good view of her asshole. She began furiously rimming Rachel, her head between her soft and perky asscheeks. Together, Rachel and Jason shuddered and orgasmed, their face's covered in the other's cum. Jason though noticed his half-sister still didn't come. He kissed her, giving her a taste of Rachel's cum, before he pulled her legs towards him and began thrusting his fingers into her cunt while licking her clit.</p><p>'AH FUCK JASON THAT FEELS SO GOOD!' She screamed, before coming as well. The trio spent the rest of the orgy kissing and groping each other, while licking off the cum from each other's faces.</p><p>When Thalia left Piper to join Jason and Rachel, Piper, who was still on her knees from lapping up Babette's cum, was disappointed, her cunt craving satisfaction. Thankfully, that satisfaction found her when Connor walked over to her after seeing her with her ass sticking out and couldn't resist. Without explanation, he dove his cock into Piper's pussy.</p><p>'FUCK CONNOR!' Piper whined after looking back at him, 'WARN ME FIRST!' Connor laughed.</p><p>'Fine, if you don't want this dick I'll go to someone else!' He shrugged and slowly started pulling out, until Piper intervened</p><p>'No please! I do want your cock in my pussy! Just don't tease me!' She begged, turning around to her back to see him</p><p>'That's what I thought, slut!' He gladly ploughed his cock back into Piper, making her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>'A FUCK FUCK JUST LIKE THAT YESSSS!' She closed her eyes in pleasure, his dick hitting her g-spot almost every time now.</p><p>Meanwhile, Leo decided to fuck Drew. He crawled to her, and knowing what he wanted, she seductively stretched her back as she bent downwards, her ass now perking up like a mountain. Leo didn't hesitate to stick his cock in, and quickly sunk himself into her. Drew responded by thrusting backwards as well. In front of them, Piper was fucking Connor, and the two girls' eyes locked, and they kissed each other passionately until they all came together, and relaxed on the ground in a pile of bodies, giving each other oral and licking their juices off each other's dicks and pussies.</p><p>Finally, Travis and Annabeth were the last ones remaining. Travis was face-fucking her, thrusting his dick into her mouth furiously, having it reach all the way to her throat.</p><p>'I've missed tasting this cock,' Annabeth rasped, feeling his erection at the back of her mouth. He came too, and she lapped up the cum from his dick. 'I've forgotten how good it tastes.'</p><p>In the end, everybody was on the ground satisfied after a long fuck. The maenads were eventually tied up and shipped somewhere else, but this group of demigods enjoyed each other's company until the Argo II left off to Camp Jupiter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>Wooo! tLH is done! Next stop, SoN.</p><p>I have a few stuff this week, so uploads might be a bit slower</p><p>If there are any pairings or scenarios you want to see here, review them and I'll try to include them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Percy's Vision (Lupa Human Form x Percy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy begins his training in the wolf house, but he keeps getting weird visions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy tensed, he could feel that he was being watched. He held in his hand a wooden stick, slightly longer than his arm. Suddenly, he heard a growl behind him, and turned to hit a wolf with his stick. He was currently in the wolf house, taking part in a training exercise. The wolfs would start coming in waves, and he has to fight them off. He lost count of what wave he was on now, but he thought he was doing pretty well.</p><p>More wolves came, and he kept hitting them, driving them back. He was just about to hit another wolf, when his arms started to soften. The wolves, sensing weakness, quickly ganged up on him, knocking him to the ground. However, Percy was already unconscious before he hit the ground. He was starting to face more and dreams, and when he couldn't find as much time to sleep, like now, the dreams were coming to him when he was awake. Usually at the worst times.</p><p>Percy found himself in a forest, but he couldn't tell where. He could hear the sounds of a beach not too far away. He focused, trying to hear more. He thought he made out some cheering, but wasn't so sure. So he kept walking. He came to a sudden halt when he heard panting. He reached for his pen, which he learned transforms into a sword, but discovered that it wasn't in his pocket. That's weird, it always comes back to him.</p><p>He crouched down behind a tree, and turned his head to check on the source of the sound. He saw two people, a boy and a girl, both naked. Percy quickly turned around, realising what he walked in on, until he heard one of them speak.</p><p>'Oh fuck! Jason! Your cock feels so good in my ass!' The girl screamed. Percy turned back around. She was blond, and even from far away he could tell that she was incredibly hot. She was standing on all fours, and her butt was perked up. The boy, Jason, was standing on his knees, thrusting his dick in and out of the girl's ass. She was obviously loving every second of it, and she couldn't stop herself from making any sound.</p><p>Jason was holding her butt. He was enjoying fondling and squeezing it as he fucker her. He slapped it, turning it red for a bit. 'mmmm,' the girl moaned.</p><p>'You like that you fuck hole?' Jason asked, slapping her again.</p><p>'Yes daddy, please don't stop!' She begged, getting off on Jason's dirty names. Jason smiled, he had no intention to stop. He began thrusting faster, making her shake. Her tits swung wildly below her every time Jason's dick thrust deep into her ass. Percy could notice the sweat beginning to form on her perfect tanned skin. She quickly orgasmed uncontrollably, squirting all over Jason's abs and chest, as he began to slow down.</p><p>'Oh we're not done yet.' He said, smiling. He pulled her up and turned her around so that she was facing his hard cock. 'Suck it, you whore.' She didn't hesitate, tentatively licking and sucking his dick. He moaned, and came into her mouth very quickly, where she swallowed his entire load. Jason gently held her face with his hands, motioning her to face him. He bent down and kissed her, after giving her a night of her life. She lied down by a tree, tired and her ass sore, while Jason put his clothes back on and left.</p><p>Percy woke up in cold sweat, remembering what he was doing. He looked around, and all the wolves were gone. The next training session must be tomorrow. He went back to sleep.</p><p>The next day, Percy found himself doing a sort of hunt, tracking down something the wolves buried. He used the honing skills Lupa taught him, and noticed a spot where the dirt was slightly more uneven with the rest of the ground. He ran towards it, and began digging at the dirt with his hands. Right when he felt the clang of some metal though, Percy could feel himself slipping off again. He tried to pull himself up the ground, but his arms betrayed him again, and he fell onto the dirt, his eyes closing.</p><p>He was now inside some sort of small building. He could see the door leading outside, and on the walls were rows of beds, also in silver. At first he though the room was empty, until he heard a sound behind him. He turned around quickly, stunned, where he noticed the same blond girl from before, lying down on a bed, talking to a different boy than before. He had black hair and dark skin. Percy's first thought was to hide, like before, until he realised that they didn't notice him yet.</p><p>'Hey, why didn't I see you at the arena yesterday?' The boy asked.</p><p>'Oh umm, well if you had to know, I was fucking Jason.' The boy looked surprised</p><p>'Oh!' He said, before a devilish grin appeared on his face. 'You could have asked me to join.' He whispered.</p><p>'We have all the time in the world now.'</p><p>Percy moved closer, and when they still didn't respond, he realised they must not see him. He noticed the boy inch towards the blond, their eyes locked together, until their mouths met, and they closed each other's eyes as they enjoyed the sensation of playing with each other's tongues.</p><p>After a minute of making out, the two finally separated, as they stared into each other's eyes again, but this time, Percy could notice raw passion behind their eyes. Suddenly, they threw off the covers as well as their shirts. She marvelled at Leo's body, kissing and licking his abs and chest. He was surprisingly muscular. He continued lying down as she body worshipped him, slowly moving upwards until she reached his face, where they kissed again.</p><p>The boy's erection was already noticeably pushing against his shorts. The girl, who was now lying on top of him, bent her ass backwards sexily, until she felt his cock intrude.</p><p>'Oh, Leo!' She gasped. He began dry humping her, making her moan, begging for more.</p><p>'You really want this cock don't you baby?' He teased her</p><p>'Yes, please... I want to feel your dick inside me really bad' She whined.</p><p>'Well, you have to treat me first,' he smiled, spanking her twice.</p><p>'Whatever you need, master.' She cried out. Leo pulled her off him and pinned her against the wall, where she finally saw his 7 inch dick in front of her. Leo gently massaged her face with it, making her feel hot wherever he touched her. He finally put his dick inside her mouth, where she began by blowing him, but over time, Leo started pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, until he was thrusting into her at full speed, and she could feel his cock down her throat.</p><p>'You like that you cum slut?'</p><p>'Yes daddy,' she choked, 'Please I want to feel your cum in my mouth.' Leo continued face fucking her, making her scream in happiness, until he felt his cum build up, and he exploded into her mouth. She leaned onto the wall in bliss, her face now covered with his cum.</p><p>Percy woke up again. He was inside the wolf house now, so the wolves most moved him in his sleep. He looked down, and saw his painfully erect cock pushing against his trousers. He was about to jerk off to relieve himself when he heard the wolves.</p><p>Today, he was training with Lupa herself today. They were doing a number of exercises, ranging from improving his reaction time to his strength. By the end, Percy was very tired, gasping for breath after a long day.</p><p>'You did well, Perseus.' Lupa approached him. 'It will not be long before we release you.'</p><p>'Thank you, Lupa'</p><p>'You still have one thing yet to learn.' She began. 'When you leave, you must find the successor to Roman Empire. There you will become a soldier in their army, and if you are strong enough, rise up the ranks.'</p><p>'Where will I find the new Roman Empire?'</p><p>'You will use the hunting and tracking skills I taught you.' Lupa explained. 'In the army, you will probably be a part of many battles, and conquer many places. Do you know how the original empire kept stable?'</p><p>'No. How?'</p><p>'The soldiers would travel far in their conquests, and would often have sex with the people of the places they conquered. This made everybody in the empire roman.'</p><p>'Oh.' Percy was surprised that this was the true answer</p><p>'You will be a soldier too, and you must do this to keep the empire stable. Have you had sex before?'</p><p>'Umm, no.' Percy lied, scared to tell Lupa that he had sex with Thalia in the wolf house before the wolves arrived.</p><p>'Then you must learn.' Lupa stated. She stood up as her front legs and paws became arms and hands, while her back legs and paws became her legs and feet. Her fur shrunk, except at her head, where it turned silky smooth black. Her snout shortened, and her skin cleared, until she looked like a beautiful goddess. Percy found himself staring at the goddess's beautiful body, her tits smooth, her pussy neatly trimmed, and her ass perky. If the goddess knew Percy was looking, she didn't mind.</p><p>'Remove your clothes Perseus.' He obliged, slowly slipping off his shirt and pants, until he was as naked as Lupa. His cock, which has been hard at 9 inches since the morning, this close to being satisfied. He refrained from holding it, and just waited for Lupa to talk. 'Firstly, you start with a kiss,' she broke the silence. She walked towards him and passionately put her mouth over his. Percy was surprised to see how open she was with this, and she even opened her mouth, rolling her tongue over his. They remained in this heavenly state until Lupa pulled back.</p><p>'How was that?' He asked her</p><p>'Not bad, but you're nowhere close to done.' She bent down until she faced Percy's cock, practically as tall as her head. 'I can tell that with a dick like that you will please many women.' She held his erection with her hand gently, and began to stroke it, making him lurch. He could feel himself blacking out again, but this time, instead of collapsing, he managed to remain standing, while the vision played out in his head, side by side with real life. He saw the same blond girl again, sitting and chatting with a group of people. He noticed the two boys from his previous vision; Jason and Leo, but he also saw Thalia.</p><p>'What the fuck! Now my shirt is all wet!' He saw Thalia tell the girl. It seems she dropped a glass onto her, and now she's drenched in water</p><p>'I'm so sorry! I made such a mess!' The blond responded in a faux-pas voice, making it painfully obvious that she did it on purpose.</p><p>'You are going to have to change though. I can see your nipples from here.' Jason told her, trying to hide himself staring at her wet tits.</p><p>'Ugh.' She said, pulling off her shirt and throwing it off annoyingly, not noticing the boys were getting hard looking at her cleavage, now only hidden behind her white tits, which were already transparent from the water. She looked down and finally noticed her nipples peeking out. 'Eek!' She screamed, covering her DD-cups with her hands.</p><p>'C'mon, it's nothing we haven't seen before...' The other girl teased. 'Why don't you let us have our fun?' She asked her</p><p>'Oh thats what you wanted you naught girl!' Thalia laughed. She surprisingly moved closer to kiss her, pressing her tits against her. The boys couldn't believe what they saw, and began taking off their shirts, wanting to get in on the fun.</p><p>Percy refocused on his current position.</p><p>'I can see you liked that,' Lupa laughed, referring to her handjob. 'Do you want me to go faster?'</p><p>'Yes please.' He said shakily. She began stroking him faster, and faster. Percy turned his vision back to the foursome now happening, where Leo was fucking Thalia in the ass, while she was eating out the other girl, who was in turn sucking Jason's dick. He could tell both girls were straining not to come, even when Leo's thrusts pushed Thalia further into the girl's pink pussy, or when Jason began fondling their tits. Percy couldn't handle it anymore, and he arched his back and came over her face.</p><p>'Tut tut Perseus.' Lupa whispered, 'You can't cum that fast, before you finish off your girl.'</p><p>'I'll make it up to you,' he smiled seductively, also bending down and nudging the goddess backwards until his face was inches away from her godly pussy. He wasted no time going down on her cunt, delving his tongue deep into her while he enjoyed the sound of her screaming in pleasure. Meanwhile, the other group split into pairs, where the girl was bouncing on Jason's rock har 8 inch dick, and Leo and Thalia were having a 69, making Each other moan loudly every time they rolled their tongues.</p><p>'Not bad Perseus,' The goddess pushed him away from her cunt, stopping herself from coming. She didn't want to let him know how good he was. 'Now for the grand finale.' She smiled, as Percy positioned his dick over her pussy and began rocking his hips, thrusting into her like a madman, making her eyes roll back. 'Oh fuck Perseus, don't stop!' On the other end, Leo and Jason began spit roasting the girl, while Thalia laid beneath her, sucking her tits and motorboating her. 'GODS KEEP GOING. STICK YOUR DICKS INTO ALL MY HOLES!' She screamed, before both boys came into her, causing an eruption in her pussy as she squirted everywhere. Percy and the goddess also came as well, and shuddered next to each other, while they kept kissing and jerking each other off, before they slept in each others arms. As he rolled off to sleep, Percy got flashbacks of all the things he saw the girl do, from getting fucked by Jason, deep-throating Leo, or kissing Thalia, and a name flashed in his head. 'Annabeth.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>First story of SoN. is. done!</p><p>I have a whole lot of stories planned for this book, so you guys are in for a treat.</p><p>If there are any pairings or scenarios you want to see here, review them and I'll try to include them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Praetor's Judgement (Percy x Reyna)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reyna has been feeling constantly unsatisfied without Jason. Percy makes a good subsitute though</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy got to Camp Jupiter not 20 minutes ago, when Reyna summoned him with Hazel. They discussed his memory, his trip to Camp Jupiter, and his 'Greekness.'</p><p>'If you spent that many years on your own, without training or help, you should be dead.' Reyna mentioned. 'A son of Neptune? You'd have a powerful aura that would attract all kinds of monsters.'</p><p>'Yeah, I've been told that I smell.' Percy replied, trying to crack a joke.</p><p>'Maybe you've been in Camp Jupiter before. Do you have the tattoos?'</p><p>'Which tattoos?' He asked. In response, both Reyna and Hazel pulled up their sleeves to show tattoos containing the letters 'SPQR' as well as a weird symbol and some notches. He checked his own hand, but found nothing.</p><p>'Ok, so you definitely weren't here before.'</p><p>'Wait!' Hazel piped up. 'What if he saw Jason while he was out there?' Percy flinched at the name. He remembered it from the visions he had at the Wolf House. Reyna's face darkened as well.</p><p>'Leave us, Hazel. I have something I need to speak to Percy in private.' Hazel got up glumly, and left, closing the door behind her. Reyna turned to Percy. 'I noticed you react to the word Jason, did you see him?'</p><p>'Well, uh, no.' He lied. The dogs growled at him. 'Ok, well, not in person.'</p><p>'Elaborate.'</p><p>'In the Wolf House, I had ... dreams. He was in some of them.' Percy explained.</p><p>'Describe him.'</p><p>'Umm, blond hair, blue eyes, pretty tall. How do you know him anyways?' He asked.</p><p>'Oh, uh,' Reyna blanked for a bit. 'He was ... a colleague.' From the way she spoke, Percy could tell he was more than that to her. 'Rome usually has 2 praetors, but he disappeared. Never mind that, what was happening in your dreams?'</p><p>'Well, he was with this other person.'</p><p>'What was he doing?' She pressed on.</p><p>'He...' Percy braced himself, 'He was having sex with her.' Reyna almost fell out of her chair.</p><p>'He WHAT?'</p><p>'They were having sex. In a forest. Without clothes. You know what sex is, right?'</p><p>'OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT IS!' She practically shouted, clearly mad. 'I even did it with J-' She stopped herself, hoping Percy didn't notice, but it was too late. 'Shit!'</p><p>'Poor girl,' Percy stood up, and began pacing around. 'The guy who you've been fucking disappears on you, and you had no one to satisfy you for 8 months.' He winced, 'That must be hard.' Reyna tried to stay regal.</p><p>'Whether or not it is, I have to make some sacrifices as Praetor.' Reyna stood up as well</p><p>'I completely understand. You must be doing a lot. Of course, I'm happy to help.'</p><p>'You will?' Reyna answered, a bit too eagerly. As if to show her, Percy turned to her and kissed her neck.</p><p>'Oh... Percy!' Reyna bit back a moan.</p><p>'You've been waiting for this way too long, haven't you?' Percy whispered. All Reyna could do was nod. She knew that if she opened her mouth, everybody in camp would hear her scream. Percy pulled away, and slipped off his shirt, while Reyna unstrapped her armour and the shirt beneath it. Her c-cups faced Percy proudly, and he noticed her nipples were already hard. He bent down, and started gently sucking at one. A small whimper escaped Reyna's mouth at that, and she pushed Percy's head closer to her tits. They felt very soft, and Percy felt like he was drowning in a pillow. Reyna set her chin on his head as he did so, and marvelled at his toned back.</p><p>Eventually, he pulled away, making Reyna whine.</p><p>'No don't stop!'</p><p>'I can't have you come now, we haven't even got to the main event!' He smiled.</p><p>'Get to it then!' Reyna ordered, shimmying off hers pants and pushing them away. Percy was practically drooling at the sight of her purple g-string underwear.</p><p>'Not yet, praetor.' Percy warned, throwing off his pants so that Reyna could see the bulge in his briefs. 'You can't be the only one satisfied. I need to be pleased too.'</p><p>Reyna had no problem with that, and she unhooked her cloak as she kneeled on her knees, Percy's tent standing proudly above her head. She pulled down his underwear and let his dick spring up.</p><p>'Oh...' She stood in awe at his 9-inch erection, before giving it a nice slow lick from the base to the tip, where she thought she might have tasted some pre-cum.</p><p>'Ah fuck...' Percy gasped. Reyna licked her lips once more before she put his dick in her mouth and began sucking. Percy was amazed, she had this way of creating a suction that left his cock begging for more. She continued blowing him, dancing her tongue around her mouth, tingling him. She kept going for several minutes before she finally put her head back, saliva drooling down her mouth as she smiled contently.</p><p>'Did that <em>please </em>you enough Percy?' She joked</p><p>'Fuck that was awesome!'</p><p>'I'm glad you think so. But now I want to feel that big dick of yours in my pussy.' She said, sitting on her chair once more and spreading her legs just enough that Percy could see some of her folds behind her underwear. He kneeled and hastily slid it to the side of her mouth, and gave her clit a hot rub, before he got back up and pushed his dick into her slit. 'Yeah, Percy, give me some more of that,' she mumbled, beginning to sweat. Percy sped up, thrusting his hips forward and backwards, while Reyna's moans became louder and louder, to the point that she started crying out, 'AH FUCK I MISSED THIS! KEEP GOING KEEP GOING!' She started shaking as she exploded in pleasure, and cum began oozing out of her pussy. Percy felt himself nearing orgasm too, and so he stuck out his dick at just the right moment, where he came all over Reyna's face.</p><p>'That was amazing Reyna!' He panted, as he began putting his clothes back on. 'How'd you get this good?'</p><p>'I told you, I fucked Jason before you.' She answered, out of breath.</p><p>'I can't understand how you didn't fuck anybody else with a body like that.'</p><p>'Well, If you're up for it, I can always fuck you again later.'</p><p>They continued flirting, and kissed each other one more time before they opened the door, where Hazel was sitting, waiting for Percy, and unbeknownst to them, heard their entire session.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>This has probably been my most requested pairing since I started this story, so I made sure to include it as soon as I started SoN.</p><p>If there are any pairings or scenarios you want to see here, review them and I'll try to include them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sex Education (Hazel x Nico)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After walking in on Percy and Reyna, Hazel confronts Nico, who teaches her about modern sexual liberties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy, Nico, and Hazel were at the bottom of Temple Hill, talking, when Frank took Percy away to prepare for the war games. This left the children of Pluto alone. They kept pacing around as they walked, until they decided to sit on the roof of Pluto's shrine, where they sat in silence.</p><p>'You know him, don't you?' Hazel asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>'Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Some secrets need to stay secret.'</p><p>'But he's not like ... like me?'</p><p>'No, Percy has to find his own way at this camp.' Nico answered. Suddenly, Hazel remembered what she heard Percy and Reyna do.</p><p>'Speaking of which,' She gathered the courage to ask. 'I heard something happened today.'</p><p>'What? Is anything wrong?'</p><p>'No, I'm fine. It's just, what should a legionnaire do if they learn two other legionaries...' She lowered her voice, 'had sex?' Hazel didn't know how Nico would react, but she didn't expect him not to react at all. He continued swinging his feet over the roof.</p><p>'Mainly,' he explained without skipping a beat 'Nothing.'</p><p>'What!' Hazel was confused. 'But, two people had sex! Before marriage!'</p><p>'I know this may be hard for you to understand. It was hard for me to learn too.'</p><p>'What is?'</p><p>'Although, in the 40s, pre-marital sex was looked down upon, the world changed. Right now, many teenagers have sex, and don't feel any guilt.' Hazel was taken aback.</p><p>'But...' She tried to talk, but she couldn't find anything to say.</p><p>'Hazel, your father is a Roman god. During the empire, demigods and patricians would marry and lose their virginity when they were 12!'</p><p>'Yes, but that was still marriage!'</p><p>'Marriage then was the same as a non-marriage relationship now. Especially demigods, being the children of gods means we have a certain libido and sexual appetite that normal mortals don't. Practically every legionnaire here above the age of 14 had sex.'</p><p>'What! But that means I'm missing something! And I don't know anything about this yet!' She began to panic.</p><p>'Calm down. I'm certain you'll be fine.'</p><p>'But what if I try it and I have no idea what I'm doing!' Hazel turned to him like she just had an idea. 'Can you teach me?'</p><p>'W... What do you mean?' Nico asked cautiously.</p><p>'I mean you have sex with me, to teach me!' She rolled her eyes.</p><p>'I'm... not sure we should.' Hazel pouted,</p><p>'Didn't you say I have to learn about the new world and be more open?'</p><p>'Yeah, but-'</p><p>'Don't you want to help me?' She asked. Nico sighed.</p><p>'Fine.' He agreed. Hazel hugged him happily.</p><p>'Where do we start?' She said, her eyes glinting with excitement. Nico looked around for a bit, and Hazel felt her skin prickle. 'What did you do?'</p><p>'I just kind of camouflaged us with the shadows, so that people don't see us.' He explained, as he took off his shirt and pants. Hazel followed his lead until they were both in their underwear. 'Ok,' Nico took a breather. 'First we set a mood, which we kind of already did, so I guess...' He partially pulled off his underwear, letting his cock poke out. Hazel gasped, she never saw a dick before, so she bent closer to look at it intently, before she heard Nico moan. She realised she must've subconsciously held it, since her fingers were now holding his shaft upright</p><p>'Wow, it got bigger!' She noticed it grew to almost 7 inches.</p><p>'Yeah, it means I'm getting turned on.' He said, smiling. Hazel instinctively put her whole hand around it, and gently stroked it up and down. She realised Nico tensed when she did this, and stopped.</p><p>'Did I do something wrong?'</p><p>'No!' Nico encouraged her. 'You're doing great.' So she continued pumping her hands up and down, before Nico told her to stop. He was already out of breath. 'That was really good,' He complimented her. 'Do you want me to do it to you too?' Hazel nodded shyly in response. 'Ok, take off your panties,' he told her. Which she did, sitting up again, and realised they were already wet with her juices. Nico sat closer to her, and brought his hand down to her crotch, where he slid a finger into her pussy. She gasped, and pushed Nico's hand down more, encouraging him to stick his finger deeper. She only masturbated once before, and didn't get far before her mother Queen Marie caught her, so she stopped. She shuddered when Nico stuck a second figure, and managed to make out the word,</p><p>'More..' To her confusion though, Nico took his fingers out, and her mind was brought back to the real world. 'Why did you stop?' She asked him, disappointed.</p><p>'Trust me, you're going to like this way more.' He said, before he slid to the bottom of the roof so that Hazel would be above him, and her gleaming pussy faced him directly, he pushed her legs apart then gently stuck his tongue in for a bit, and when he heard Hazel moan in confirmation, he kept going, nimbly sticking in his tongue in and out of her vulva. He felt a force on his head, and realised Hazel was pushing his mouth further into her sweet scenting cunt. As he kept going deeper, Hazel lied down and threw off the bra that was over her A-cup tits.</p><p>'Oh gods,' she panted, 'That is so much better!' She squirted crazily, and when Nico got up, she noticed her cum was dripping over his face, which he happily licked off.</p><p>'We still have the final part!' He warned her teasingly, as he lied down, motioning for Hazel to sit on his cock. She grinned excitingly, and wondered what it would feel like as she slowly sank herself into his dick. She moaned at the feeling of her pussy being filled up, and began sliding, or more like bouncing up and down as she recreated the feeling. It wasn't long before Nico's cock was hitting her G-spot, and she came once more, her juices sputtering out and sliding over his dick. She sat off his cock right as he came, and enjoyed the tingling sensation of Nico's cum on her back. She lied down onto him, letting him suck and kiss her tits, as she relived the moment over and over again.</p><p>'That really was amazing!' She told Nico. 'If I knew it felt this good I would've had sex years ago!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>Although this is the first story with Hazel, you're going to be seeing a lot more of her throughout SoN.</p><p>My next story will include Frank for the first time as well.</p><p>If there are any pairings or scenarios you want to see here, review them and I'll try to include them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Centurion Initiation (Frank x Reyna)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frank learns of an ancient tradition between the Centurion and Praetor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Speechless was the best word to describe how Frank was feeling. He was in the Senate Hall, sitting next to Percy and Hazel. Across them were some Senators and Nico, as well as a few dozen veterans and lares in the upper seats. Octavian and Reyna were standing by a podium between everybody. The room was in chaos, with everybody arguing and discussing the quest he was supposed to lead.</p><p>'Silence!' He heard Octavian shout. He took a velvet package from his chair. 'Frank Zhang, come forward.' Frank was too busy in his own thoughts, and almost didn't hear him, but Percy nudged him up.</p><p>'Y... Yes?' He stuttered</p><p>'It is my…pleasure,' Octavian said, forcing out the last word, 'To bestow upon you the Mural Crown for being first over the walls in siege warfare.' Octavian handed him a bronze badge shaped like a laurel wreath. 'Also, by order of Praetor Reyna, to promote you to the rank of centurion.'</p><p>'I'm... A centurion?' He managed to ask</p><p>'Yes.' Octavian grimaced, clearly unhappy.</p><p>The rest of the meeting was a blur to Frank. They discussed their plan to Alaska, their goals, and more. By the end, he was tired and just wanted to go back to his bed at the cohort. He was just about ready to leave when Reyna approached him.</p><p>'Centurion Zhang, a word in my quarters please.' He sighed, but walked with her to her quarters. He tried to make conversation on the way, but Reyna answered one word questions, and remained silent other than that. Once they reached the praetors quarters, Frank opened the door for Reyna and let her in. As he closed the door, he turned to face her, expecting her to be sitting at her desk, but was stunned to see that she stripped naked, and was proudly facing him in a superhero, her puffed chest enlarging her boobs.</p><p>'REYNA WHAT THE FUCK?' He asked, as he turned his head away, but not before he got a glimpse of her nude body. Her beautiful image was now seared to his mind.</p><p>'Calm down Frank.'</p><p>'WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? WHY ARE YOU NAKED!'</p><p>'Frank.' Reyna looked at him sternly, firmly grasping his head. 'Look at me.' She turned his head, where he tried with all his might to not look down, rather into her eyes. 'There's a tradition here in New Rome, that is a secret for those uninvolved. Whenever a soldier becomes a Centurion, and one of the current praetors is of the opposite gender, they have to have sex.'</p><p>'Umm...' Frank calmed down, 'What?' He asked, confused. Reyna rolled her eyes.</p><p>'You, and I' She said, slowly. 'Have to have sex.'</p><p>'Yeah, I understood that, but why?' He asked her, trying to sound loyal. In reality, he would've killed to have a chance with Reyna.'</p><p>'Its been going on since the Fall of Rome. Most of the time it isn't that great. But, well..' She smiled as she felt his hardening dick through his pants. 'I think I'll quiet enjoy it with you!'</p><p>'Fuck.' Frank thought to himself, she knew about his erection. 'Well, I suppose if its tradition...' He began, before Reyna interrupted him by throwing herself onto him, latching her mouth onto his. Frank closed his eyes as he kissed her back, feeling her warm lips press against his. She was definitely experienced, and he wasn't going to let her know that he was still a virgin. He brought his around her back, where he felt her soft skin. As he continued bringing his hands lower, he could hear Reyna begin to groan louder and louder, until he reached her soft ass.</p><p>He squeezed it for a bit, enjoying the feel Reyna's mouth jerking whenever he did so, and her smooth skin flow around his hands. Afterwards, he slid his hand between her cheeks, her wet cunt dripping into his hands. He slowly started rubbing his hand over her pussy, until her moans were so loud that she opened her mouth, letting Franks tongue slide into hers. He lapped his tongue around her mouth trying to find her tongue, until they met and danced with each other loudly.</p><p>Finally, Frank stuck a finger deep into her pussy, letting her juices engulf him. As he did so, Reyna continued panting loudly, and he could even make out words.</p><p>'Faster... Please!' She rasped. Frank smiled, and decided to give her something better. He gave Reyna one last kiss before he slipped out of his pants, finally letting his 9.5-inch cock free after it pained him for a while now. Reyna gasped in excitement when she laid her eyes on it, and stroked it sexily a few times before she climbed onto Frank, who easily held her up from her ass, and positioned her entrance over his dick. Frank slowly started moving her down, letting his dick gently fill her up. He could hear her quietly whimper the deeper he went in, and as he pushed in more, her whimper loudened to moans.</p><p>Reyna thought she was at his base, but was continuously surprised when Frank's cock kept filling her cunt, already passing her g-spot and keeping on going. As she began thrusting up and down, her moans loudened further to screams as she felt his dick practically tear her pussy apart. She continued bouncing though, pleasure overwhelming every inch of her body. Frank made her even louder as he gently sucked and licked her c-cup tits, entranced by how they bounced with her.</p><p>It wasn't long before Reyna orgasmed, and cum sputtered and oozed out of her pussy, with a slight smell of lavender. She sighed in relief, and Frank could visibly see the stress wash away from her forehead, replaced now with her sweat. He wasn't done with her yet, though. He let her down to the ground, where he admired her cum-soaked body, before he held his dick in front of her, motioning for her to suck it. It was clear Reyna wanted to, but was too tired to sit up and blow him, so he went with plan b.</p><p>Frank sat on top of Reyna's chest, until the tip of his cock was touching her lips. He slowly began pushing it in to no resistance, and as he kept mouth-fucking her, he came as well when he felt his dick by the back of her mouth, and shot his cum down her throat. He, now also covered in messy sweat, collapsed next to her, their two bodies now tangled together in a jumble of skin, sweat, and cum. They stayed like this in a state of total euphoria, before Frank quickly realised he had to meet with Percy and Hazel for the quest, and left Reyna naked in her quarters, hoping nobody would find her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>Now that all the main characters of SoN have had at least one story, we can begin with more adventurous stuff ;)</p><p>My next story will involve Percy and Hazel.</p><p>If there are any pairings or scenarios you want to see here, review them and I'll try to include them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>